Návrat Naruta Namikazeho
by 95SakuraAngel
Summary: Naruto se vrací po několikaletém tréninku. Zná své rodiče, je vyspělejší, klidnější, prostě je OOC xD Zdá se být, že bude mít docela klidný život, stane se hokage...ale jednou bude ukraden jeden svitek obsahující obrovskou moc, co se potom stane?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tohle je moje úplně první povídka, proto i tak vypadá :D Mám ji už dopsanou, ale budu jí přidávat postupně :)**_

 **Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 1**

Sakura přemýšlela. Sasuke se vrátil, ale kvůli Ino. Naruto odešel a říkal že se vrátí za tři roky, ale tři roky jsou dávno pryč a on nikde.  
 _Doufám že se brzy vrátí_. Pomyslela si Sakura. Bylo už pozdě večer a ona přemýšlela. Věří, že se vrátí, ale chce aby to bylo co nejdřív.

Když se ráno probudila, slyšela že někdo bouchá na dveře. Šla otevřít a než se vzpamatovala, hučela do ní Ino: "Volá tě Tsunade-sama a je dnes celkem mrzutá, tak bych si být tebou pohla."  
"A nevíš co chce?" Zabrblala Sakura.  
"Nevím, řekla mi jen ať si pohnu." Odpověděla Ino.  
"Počkej minutku." Řekla Sakura a šla se převlíct. Po deseti minutách konečně přišla.  
"Tak můžem jít Ino." Řekla Sakura Ino. Došly k budově hokage a tam se rozloučily.

 _Mohl bych se už vrátit. Zítra půjdu zpět do Konohy_. Pomyslel si Naruto a šel spát. Zdál se mu sen o Sakuře jak mu umírá v náruči. Jak mu říká že ho milovala.  
Ráno se probudil celý spocený. Posnídal a vyrazil. Celou cestu přemýšlel o tom snu a doufal, že Sakura je v pořádku. I když ji čtyři roky neviděl a věděl, že teď může být šťastná s někým jiným, miloval ji.  
"Konoha je už na dohled!" Radoval se Naruto když už zahlédl Konohu. Byl už večer, tak si řekl, že k Tsunade půjde až zítra ráno.

Sakura zaťukala a na výzvu vešla.  
"Sakuro potřebuji, abys zašla nasbírat nějaké bylinky. Tady máš seznam." Řekla jí Tsunade a podala jí seznam.  
"Dobře Tsunade-sama. Můžu se zeptat, na co ty bylinky budou?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Jen do zásoby. Přece víš, jak to teď máme s Mlžnou." Odpověděla jí pátá hokage.  
"Dobře. Nashledanou." Rozloučila se slušně Sakura.  
"Měj se dobře Sakuro." Rozloučila se Tsunade.

Sakura si skočila domů pro košík a vyrazila. Neměla to daleko.  
Kolem Konohy bylo plno míst, kde se dobře hledají léčivé rostliny. Večer s tím byla hotová, tak bylinky donesla Tsunade, která jí poděkovala a vyhnala jí pryč. Šla domů, když někoho uviděla.  
"Kdo jsi?!" Zeptala se trošičku víc nahlas, než chtěla.  
"Moc dobře mě znáš Sakuro." Odpověděl prozměnu tišejc záhadná osoba.  
"Já tě s tím pláštěm nepoznám, pokud nejsi protivník, tak se nemáš čeho bát a sundáš si ho, ale pokud jsi protivník, tak si ten plášť nesundáš a já na tebe zaůtočím." Reagovala hned Sakura.  
"Tak dobře. Jak si přeješ." Řekla záhadná osoba a sundala si plášť.  
"I tak tě nepoznávám, ale někoho mi hrozně připomínáš." Řekla Sakura.  
"To jsem tušil, že mě nepoznáš. Jsem Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Řekl Naruto.  
"Naruto!" Řekla Sakura a objala ho. Ten si to náramně užíval.  
"Počkat." Řekla Sakura. "Jak Namikaze?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Nó. Jak bych ti to řekl. Prostě to je příjmení mého otce. Jmenoval se totiž Minato Namikaze. Ale taky ho můžeš znát jako Žlutého bleska z Konohy nebo čtvrtého hokage." Vysvětlil Naruto.  
"Aha. A jak ses to vlastně dozvěděl?" Pokračovala Sakura v otázkách.  
"Ty jsi zvědavá." Řekl Naruto.  
"Já vím. Ale teď mi to řekni. Prosím." Prosila Sakura.  
"Asi rok jsem se toulal a snažil se zjistit něco o rodičích. No a tehdy jsem potkal skupinu lidí, tak jsem se zeptal a oni mi řekli, že jsou zbytek klanu Namikaze a že já, jsem syn Minata Namikazeho a Kushiny Uzumaki, tudíš jsem taky člen klanu." Dovyprávěl Naruto.  
"Aha." Zmohla se jen na to Sakura.  
"A co se tady dělo, když jsem tady nebil?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"Tohle bude na dlouhý vyprávění. Nechceš se k tomu spíš posadit?" Zeptala se Sakura."Třeba na rámen." Pokračovala Sakura.  
"Tak jo."Řekl Naruto. Když tam došli a objednali si, tak Sakura začala vyprávět.  
"Takže. První rok se moc toho nedělo. Jen jedna smutná věc.A to..." Dořekla Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 2**

"Takže. První rok se moc toho nedělo. Jen jedna smutná věc.A to že zemřela Hinata. Moc toho nevím, ale prej byla na misi a tam ji napadl někdo ze zvučné. No druhej rok nás napadl Orochimaru. Pak se už nic nestalo. No a třetí rok se vrátil Sasuke a tenhle rok se zatím nic nestalo." Dořekla Sakura.  
"Cožeeee?!" Řekl všem známej blonďák, a pak upadl do bezvědomí. Sakura tušila že se to stane, ale také tušile, nebo spíš věděla , že se zachvíli probudí, takže se o nic nepokoušela. A měla pravdu. Za pět minut se probudil.  
"Cože? On se vrátil? Já se ho šest let pokoušel přivést zpět a když sem to vzdal, tak on se vrátí?" Ptal se Naruto. Růžovláska se jen usmála.  
"Já to vím dost dobře Nauto. I já jsem se vzdala naděje , že se někdy vrátí. Byl to tehdy zázrak."Přemýšlela podívala na hodinky a zjistila, že je půl dvanácté.  
"Promiň mi to, ale už musím jít. Ahoj!" Rozloučila se rychle Sakura.  
"Ahoj!" Rozloučil se Naruto.

"Ahoj mami." Pozdravila Sakura její matku.  
"No ahoj." Pozdravila Sakuru naštvaným hlasem její máma.  
"Co sem udělala?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Co si udělala? No dohodli jsme se, že nejpozději pudeš přicházet v jedenáct večer." Ujasnila jí matka.  
"Promiň, ale on se vrátil." Vysvětlovala Sakura, proč přišla pozdě.  
"Kdo on?" Zeptala se Sakuřina máma.  
"Naruto." Vysvětlila Sakura své teď dost zmatené matce.  
"A kdo to je?" Zeptala se Sakuřina máma.  
"Takovej ten blonďák." Vysvětlila mámě Sakura.  
"Jo tééén. Už si vzpomínám." Vzpoměla si máma.  
"No tak vidíš. Já už jdu spát. Dobrou!" Řekla mámě Sakura.  
"Dobrou!" Zakřičela na Sakuru její máma.

Naruto vešel do svého starého domu a vyvalila se na něj tuna prachu. Naruto jen vytřeštil oči a šel to aspoň trouchu uklidit.  
"No, už se tu dá spát." Řekl nahlas Naruto po dvou hodinách uklízení a šel spát. S ním usnula opilá, brutálně silná Tsunade. Shizune nad tím zakroutila hlavou, vzala Ton Ton a šla domů.

"Zlato, stávej." Snažila vzbutit Sakuru její matka.  
"Hmmm, co se děje." Reagovala ospalá Sakura.  
"Sakuro, je už půl dvanácté." Objasnila jí matka.  
"Cožééé?!" Zakřičela a vystartovala Sakura se oblíct.  
"Co se děje?" Zeptala se Sakury máma.  
"Jsem domluvená s Ino, s Ten Ten a s Temari, že půjdem nakupovat. A jsme domluvený na dvanáct." Vysvětlovala růžovlasá dívka mámě.  
"Aha. Být tebou, bych si pohla." Řekla Sakuře.  
"To já vím taky." Řekla na to Sakura. Za dalších pět minut byla hotová a vyšla. Stihla to tak tak.  
"Ahoj." Pozdravila ufuněná Sakura.  
"Ahoj." Řekly naráz hoky.  
"Holky, mám pro vás novinu." Promluvila Sakura.  
"A jakou?" Zeptala se Ino.  
"Víte, kdo se vrátil?" Natahovala to Sakura.  
"Ne. Kdo se vrátil?" Zeptala se nedočkavá Temari.  
"Naruto!" Oznámila šťastná Sakura.  
"Cože?" Řekly trojhlasně holky.  
"A jak to všechno víš?" Zpamatovala se jako první Ten Ten.  
"Včera večer jsem ho potkala." Vysvětlila Sakura.  
"Ahaaa." Řekly už všechny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 3**

"Včera jsem ho potkala," vysvětlila Sakura.  
"Ahaaa," řekly už všechny.  
"To není všechno," řekla šťastná Sakura.  
"Co se ještě stalo?" Zeptaly se Temari, Ten Ten a Ino.  
"Naruto není Uzumaki, ale Namikaze. Uzumaki měl po matce Uzumaki Kushiny a teď má Namikaze, protože jeho otec byl Minato Namikaze," vyklopila holkám všechno, co se včera večer dozvěděla. Dál už jen nakupovaly. Sakura si koupila rudé šaty, k tomu černé boty na podpatku. Temari si koupila kraťase a odvážné, černé tričko s čistě bílou mašličkou u srdce. Ten Ten si koupila modrou sukni a šaty bez ramínek. Byly černé jako uhlí a třpytivé jako ranní rosa.

Naruto se probudil, podíval se na hodiny a zjistil, že má ještě čas. Nasnídal se a šel ještě trochu uklízet, ať se tam dá normálně žít. Po hodině měl i ten zbytek nepořádku uklízený. Sice chtěl žít v domě klanu, ale nechce, aby se noví obyvatelé tohohle skromného domečku zhrozili. Vyšel z domu a nasměroval si to k budově hokage. Když tam došel, zaklepal, ale když se mu nedostavilo vstupte a nebo něco takového, vešel a naskytl se mu vážně směšný pohled na pátou hokage. Ležela na zemi s hlavou zaklíněnou mezi stolem a hromadou papírů, která se nevešla na stůl, slintající a vedle sebe měla poloprázdnou láhev od saké. Naruto to nevydržel a musel se začít smát na celé kolo. To Tsunade probudilo, hned se podívala kdo jí ruší při spaní a řekla:  
"Co chceš Naruto?" Zeptala se Tsunade a posadila se za stůl.  
"Jen že jsem se vrátil, tak jsem si myslel, že bych se přišel nahlásit," vysvětlil Naruto, který se nad tím vším smál.  
"Ježiš Naruto, kdy jsi se vlastně vrátil?" Zeptala se zmatená Tsunade.  
"Včera večer. Nechtěl jsem vás už rušit, proto jsem to nechal na dnešek, ale netušil jsem, že vás najdu teď pozdě dopoledne v takovémhle stavu Tsunade - sama," odpověděl slušně Naruto. Tsunade táhle odpověď stačila, ale nesedělo jí, proč se chová takhle slušně.  
"Naruto, cítíš se dobře?" Zeptala se s obavami v očích Tsunade.  
"Ano, proč?" Zeptal se nechápavě Naruto.  
"Chováš se slušně," vysvětlovala Tsunade.  
"Jo tááák!" Pochopil Naruto."Nevím proč se tak chovám. Vadí vám to nějak?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"Ne, právě naopak," ujišťovala Naruta pátá hokage.  
"Tsunade - sama, mám na vás prosbu," řekl Naruto.  
"A jakou?" Zeptala se Tsunade.  
"Mohl bych bydlet domě mého klanu?" Zeptal se s nadějí v očích."Vím o tom, že jsem Namikaze," vysvětlil Naruto, když si všiml nechápavého obličeje Tsunade.  
"No jasně že jo. Chtěla jsem ti to říct už dávno, ale nemohla jsem, ale teď už to víš, takže v tom nevidím žádnej problém," řekla Tsunade, čímž Naruta rozveselila, jak jen to šlo.  
"Děkuji Tsunade - sama." Řekl veselý Naruto a málem by odešel, ale vzpomněl si na jednu důležitou věc.  
"Tsunade - sama, mohl bych dostat klíče?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"Tady je máš. A teď mi dej ty tvoje," podala Narutovi klíče a požádala o ty jeho staré.  
"Tady." Podal Tsunade klíče, převzal ty nové, rozloučil se a odešel.  
 _"Vyspěl si Naruto. Chováš se jako správný muž, a nezměnil ses jen v chování. Jsi stejný jako Minato, ale Kushinu nezapřeš,"_ přemýšlela nad Narutem Tsunade. Najednou si povolala Shizune, aby jí donesla další láhev saké a dopila tu starou, s kterou jí přistihl Naruto.

Holky si zašly po nákupech do kavárny pořádně si popovídat. Poslední dobou neměly moc času, aby si sedly a popovídaly. Objednaly si kafé, počkaly a jakmile jej dostaly, začaly klábosit.  
"Holky, musím vám něco oznámit," řekla a zároveň napínala Ino ostatní.  
"No táááák, nenapínej nás dlouho," prosila o ukončení toho mučení Temari.  
"Sasuke mě včera pozval na romantickou večeři, pak jsme se šli dívat na západ slunce, a potóóóm mě POŽÁDAL O RUKU!" Oznámila a začala pištět, postupně se nakonec přidaly ostatní děvčata.  
"Chtěla bych vás požádat, jestli bysme nemohli za čtyři dny jít vybrat a následně koupit svatební šaty. Prosííím!" Prosila Ino a nasadila psí oči.  
"Já můžu," ohlásily Temari a Ten Ten zároveň. Pak se obě dvě i s Ino obrátily na Sakuru  
"No já nevím, ale tak jo," nakonec souhlasila Sakura. Pak si řekly nějaký holčičí věci, a pak se každá rozešla svým vlastním směrem. Sakura šla domů, když uslyšela křik malé holčičky.Běžela za hlasem a naskytl se jí pohled na asi sedmiletou holčičku, jak jí bije nějaký asi čtrnáctiletého chlapce. Všimla si, že není z Konohy. Byl z Mlžné.  
 _"No jo, vždyť jsou chuuninské zkoušky,"_ pomyslela si Sakura.  
"Nech jí být!" Rozkázala Sakura.  
"Co s tím jako uděláš. Nejsi ani zdaleka tak silná jako já," vysmíval se neznámý chlape, ale to netušil, že skončí někde na Hawaiských ostrovech. Sakura se rozzuřila a vy nejspíš víte co s ním bylo. No jo, opravdu skončil na těch Hawaiských ostrovech.  
"Jak se jmenuješ?" Snažila se mluvit co nejmilejším hlasem.  
"A-Aki," řekla vystrašená dívka.  
"Neboj se Aki, už je po všem," utěšovala Sakura malé děvčátko.  
"A-ale co když mi zase něco udělá?" Pochybovala Aki.  
"Přísahám, že na tebe si nic už nedovolí," utěšovala Aki.  
"Kde bydlíš?" Zeptala se Sakura po chvilce.  
"Zavedu vás tam," řekla už klidnější Aki, ale nechtěla tam, její rodiče jí bili a nadávali.  
"Dobře, ale nevykej mi, ale tykej. Víš, nemám to moc ráda," vysvětlovala, proč jí nemá vykat. Aki jí zavedla domů, ale její rodiče jí vynadali.  
"Co tady chcete? Vypadněte ihned odtud!" Naštval se otec Aki.  
"Vypadněte hned nebo vás nahlásím hokage," ozvala se žena, nejspíš matka Aki.  
"Tímhle byste mi neublížili. Ona by mi nic neudělala, protože bych jí to prostě vysvětlila. Ona mi věří narozdíl od vás," vysmála se jim do obličeje."Vrátím se pro Aki i s hokage. A nebojte, nebudete čekat čekat dlouho," řekla Sakura, a pak udělala. Zašla za hokage, vysvětlila jí záležitost a vyšly. Došly a zaťukaly a uslyšely sprosté nadávaní. Pak se otevřely dveře a:  
"Co chcete?" Zeptal se otec."Počkat, to jsi ty!" Procedil skrz zuby.  
"Zatýkám vás za týrání dítěte!" Zavelela Tsunade a hned kolem nich byli ANBU. Rodiče Aki se vzpírali, ale proti ANBU neměli šanci.  
"Tsunade - sama, ale kam půjde Aki? Já bych jí k sobě vzala, máma by nebyla problém, ale nevejde s tam," řešila Sakura.  
"Může jí k Narutovi," vyřešila Tsunade.  
"Do toho malého domku se oba dva přece nevejdou," dál mluvila Sakura.  
"Víš že je Namikaze?" Zeptala se Tsunade.  
"Ano, vím," ujasnila Sakura.  
"Požádal mě, jestli by nemohl bydlet v domě klanu Namikaze a já mu vyhověla," vysvětlila pátá hokage.  
"Aha. Mám jí tam odvést?" Zeptala se s nadějí v očích. Chtěla ho zase vidět.  
"Fajn, alespoň si mi ušetřila jeden problém. Ahoj Sakuro," rozloučila se Tsunade.  
"Na shledanou Tsunade - sama," rozloučila se Sakura a vyrazila s Aki k Narutovi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 4**

Naruto převzal klíče a odešel. Nejdřív si zašel na ramen a potom šel do svého nového domu. Když tam došel, zjistil, že tam je uklizeno. Dokonce tam byly všechny potraviny. Prošel si dům a potom si sedl k televizi. Po hodině odpočinku se chtěl projít po vesnici ale vyrušilo ho klepání na dveře. Otevřel dveře a stála tam Sakura s malou holčičkou.  
"Ahoj, můžeme dál?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Samozřejmě," přivítal je Naruto."Co tě sem přivádí a kdo je tá roztomilá holčička?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"To je Aki a měla bych jednu důležitou otázku. Mohla by tady bydlet? Aspoň než bude schopná žít sama," Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Můžu se zeptat, proč by tu měla bydlet?" Chtěl vědět Naruto.  
"Dneska, jsem byla s holkama na nákupech a tak, pak jak jsem šla domů, jsem jí potkala, jak jí bije nějaký kluk z Mlžné. Zavedla jsem jí k rodičím, jenže jsem zjistila, že to nejsou zrovna ideální rodiče. Zašla jsem s tím k Tsunade, která je pak nechala zatknout. Akorát teď nemá kam jít a ty si byl první řešení, co Tsunade napadlo," vysvětlila na zcela pochopitelnou otázku.  
"Tak fajn, rád jí tady ubytuju," souhlasil Naruto.  
"Děkuji Naruto," řekla Sakura a dala mu pusu na tvář. Ten byl díky tomu mimo svět, proto si ani nevšiml, že už odešla. Seděl by tak ještě dlouho, kdyby malá Aki neměla hlad.  
"Pro-promiňte, ale mám strašný hlad," prosila o trochu jídla Aki.  
"Jasně, hned ti něco donesu, ale prosím, nevykej mi. Budeme spolu bydlet, tak mi prosím tykej," řekl Naruto a hned byl v kuchyni. Když pojedli, začali spolu blbnout. Večer toho nechali z důvodu hladovějících žaludků. Nakonec se rozhodli pro ramen. Cestou se jí Naruto začal vyptávat.  
"Aki, kolik ti je vlastně let?" Zeptal se zvědaví Naruto.  
"Deset, za dva měsíce přesně mi bude jedenáct," odpověděla Aki.  
"Aha, chodíš na akademii?" Měl další otázku.  
"Ne, ale ráda bych se stala kunoichi," odpovídala Narutovi.  
"To by se dalo zařídit. Na akademii jsi sice stará, ale klidně tě budu učit já.Opravdu chceš do toho jít?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"Jasně že chci," Odpověděla a vypískla něco v tom smyslu, že bude kunoichi. Když došli k Ichiraku ramen, Naruto si všiml, že tam sedí Sasuke, Ino, Kiba a Sakura.  
"Ahoj, můžem si přisednout?" Zeptal se Naruto a sedl si s Aki na poslední volné místa.  
"Ahoj Naruto, ahoj Aki," reagovala na pozdrav Sakura.  
"Ahoj Naruto a kdo je ta holčička?" Zeptala se Ino.  
"To je Aki," vysvětlila Sakura  
"Aha a proč je s ním?" Měla další otázku.  
"Pojď stranou, vysvětlím ti to," řekla Sakura a vstala. Mezitím se Kiba a Sasuke probudili.  
"Nazdar chlape, jak se máš? Nikdo nám neřekl, že jsi se vrátil, ale ty dvě vypadaly, že něco o tom ví, takže ví, nebo mě šálil zrak?" Optal se Sasuke a Kiba přikyvoval.  
"Mám se fajn a Sakura to ví už od té doby, co jsem se vrátil a Ino, tak to nevím. Možná jí to Sakura řekla," odpověděl Naruto. Pak začal s otázama on.  
"A jakto, že jsi se vrátil? Celých šest let jsem se tě snažil přivést zpět a ty se vrátíš?" Zeptal Se Naruto.  
"Víš, že já ani nevím? Asi ty tvoje bláboly zapůsobily," odpověděl černovlasý kluk, co vlastní sharingan, ale pravý důvod si nechal pro sebe.  
"Aha," řekl jen Naruto. Čekal víc, ale aspoň něco.  
"A kdo to vlastně je tá holčička?" Promluvil Kiba.  
"No jo, vlastně bych i já rád věděl kdo to je?" Připojil se Sasuke ke Kibovi.  
"Běžte k Sakuře, ona vám to řekne," řekl a objednal sobě a Aki ramen. Po chvilce připojili ostatní. Bavili se hodně dlouho. Jako první odešel Kiba, po něm své místo uvolnila Ino a po ní Sasuke. Zbyli tam jen Aki, Naruto a Sakura.  
"Víš Sakuro, chtěl bych ti něco říct," odhodlal se Naruto.  
"A co?" Otočila se na něj.  
"Víš j-j-já tě mi-mil," ale byl přerušen Sakurou.  
"Vím, co chceš říct a já tě taky miluju," řekla mu, políbila ho a odešla. Ten byl jak v tranzu. probudila ho až Aki.  
"Můžem už jít?" Ozvala se Aki.  
"No jo, jasně," odpověděl." Jen zaplatím, moment," zaplatil a odešli.  
"Kde chceš spát? Mám tady čtyři ložnice," optal se Naruto. Aki si prošla všechny a nakonec si vybrala jednu ve žluté barvě. Na levé straně stála postel, na pravé byla knihovna a pod oknem byl stůl s lampou a na straně dveří byly nějaké skříně a šatník. Naruto si vybral pokoj, vymalovaný modře. Postel byla pod oknem, knihovna stála u pravé stěny, naproti byly skříně a u dveří byl stůl.  
"Tak jo, dobrou noc," řekli a zašli do svých pokojů.

"Dobrá ráno mami," pozdravila Sakura mámu.  
"Dobré, byl tady Naruto a předal mi tamty růže a řekl, že jsou pro tebe," řekla máma.  
" _Ten je milí_ ," pomyslela si a přivoněla k růžím. Potom se nasnídala.

Naruto se vzbudil a zjistil, že je teprv půl šesté. Oblekl se a zašel do květinářství. Koupil tam růže, napsal přání a šel za Sakurou.  
"Ahoj Naruto, potřebuješ něco?" Zeptala se Sakuřina máma.  
"Mohla by jste, až se Sakura vzbudí, předat jí to?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"Ale jistě," souhlasila máma Sakury.  
"Na shledanou," rozloučil se Naruto a odešel. Ještě slyšel , jak se s ním Sakuřina máma loučí a zabouchnutí dveří. Když došel domů, Aki ještě spala. Nachystal sobě i Aki snídani. Potom, jak pojedl, si sedl k televizi. Mezitím se Aki vzbudila a když došla do kuchyně všimla si talíře plného jídla. Pojedla a šla do obýváku. Našla tam Naruta, jak se dívá na televizi. Přisedla si a začali se dívat spolu. Najednou Naruto vstal a vypl televizi. Aki se na něho podívala nechápavým obličejem.  
"Tak Aki, teď se pustíme do tvého výcviku, aby ses mohla stát kunoichi," oznámil Naruto, načež se ozval radostný výkřik.  
"Nejdřív se naučíš, co je to chakra, a potom se jí naučíš ovládat," vysvětlil první krok. To, co vlastně tá chakra je, pochopila rychle. Naruto jí předvedl pár jutsu, a pak jí vysvětlil jak jí "vyvolá". Naruto se bavil tím, jak se Aki snaží, až si nevšiml, že někdo přišel.  
"Baf!" Polekala Sakura Naruta, až z toho Naruto spadl na zadek. Pak mu pomohla vstát.  
"Chtěla jsem ti poděkovat za ty růže a našla jsem vás tady a prostě jsem si nemohla pomoct a musela tě vystrašit," vysvětlovala a přitom se smála. Ale po chvilce jí to přešlo.  
"Jinak ty růže jsou nádherné," řekla Sakura a políbila ho. Potom se s Narutem dívali na Aki. Po hodině Sakura odešla a Naruto šel připravit oběd.  
"Aki, pro tento den toho stačí a pojď si dát oběd," jak Aki uslyšela oběd, už byla u stolu. Při tom přemýšlela o svých rodičích. Je jí jedno, jestli jsou ve vězení, nebo jím chcou useknout hlavu. Věděla, jací jsou, proto by pro ně nikdy neuronila ani jednu slzu. Ví, že jí teď potkalo velké štěstí, proto se o své i když jediné rodiče, už nezajímá.  
" _Od teď, už nebudu přemýšlet o rodičích,_ " dopřemýšlela a plně se pustila do jídla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 5**

"Od teď už nebudu přemýšlet o rodičích." Dopřemýšlela a plně se pustila do jídla. A opravdu. Už o nich nepřemýšlela a věnovala se tréninku. Naučila se už ovládat chakru a házet kunaie. Dokonce několikrát porazila Naruta. Nedávno se naučila vytvořit vlastní stínový klon. A šlo jí to líp než Narutovi, tak dělal velmi uraženého, ale když přišla Sakura, najednou zapomněl na to. Ale jednoho dne se stala strašná věc. Když se Naruto vzbudil, nikde nemohl najít Aki.  
"Sakra! Kdy může být?" Řekl sám pro sebe Naruto a zamyslel se. Oblékl se a hnal se Konohou, ale ani ve vesnici jí nenašel. Najednou za sebou uslyšel hlas. Hlas mu tak známý. Ano, byl to hlas dívky, kterou miloval a ona jeho. Nebyl to nikdo jiný, než Sakura.  
"Ahoj Naruto." Řekla Sakura a políbila ho. On jí ale odstrčil.  
"C-c-co se děje?" zeptala se naštvaná Sakura.  
"Promiň Sakuro, ale nemůžu najít Aki." Řekl zklamaně a sedl si na lavečku.  
"Proboha, co se stalo?" Zeptala se Sakura vyděšeně. Ale pak se začala v ní vařit krev.  
"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"Zvolala a zakřičela:"Jak si jí mohl stratit, svěřila sem ti jí a ty si jí klidně nechal někomu na pospas?"Naštvala se a chtěla ho poslat na Pluto, ale místo toho se sesypala a začala brečet.  
"Pšššt." Začal jí Naruto utěšovat.  
"C - c - co když je už mrtvá, nebo co když z ní udělal někdo pokusného zajíce?" Brečela dál Sakura.  
"Neboj se Sakuro, já jí najdu." Řekl odhodlaně Naruto, vzal Sakuru do náruče a odnesl jí domů. Pak se vydal hledat Aki, ať byla kdekoliv.

Sakura probrečela celý den. Neodtáhla ani závěsi, prostě nic. Ale její máma to prostě nevydržela:  
"Sakuro, co se děje?" Zeptala se vlídným hlasem matka. Ale Sakura si ani nevšimla, že tam je. Byla ponořena ve svých myšlenkách o Aki.  
"Sakuro, prosim tě mluv se mnou." Řekla trošku přísnějc máma. Ale ona pořád nic.  
"Sakuro, mluv se mnou!" Už vybuchla jají matka.  
"Co se děje?" Zeptala se Sakura, která si jí teprve všimla.  
"Co se děje?! Co se děje?!" Rozčílila se matka.  
"Tak to by stačilo mladá dámo, nejen že se se mnou nebavíš, ale pak se mě zeptáš co se děje? Máš zaracha na celej měsíc!" Zakřičela na ní a odešla. Sakura se dívala do zdi a netušila vůbec co udělala. Nakonec se zase rozbrečela tentokrát že nemůže hledat Aki kvůli mámě.

Naruto skákal po stromech a při tom přemýšlel:  
"Co když je opravdu mrtvá? Ne, musí být naživu! Ale co když?" Až si dal blonďák facku, že nad tím vůbec přemýšlel. Ale najednou uslyšel jakýsi rachot za sebou. Otočil se, ale byl to jen nějakej pták, ale najednou ucítil ránu do spánku a omdlel.

Sakura probrečela celou noc. Když se vzbudila, uslyšela výkřiky lidí. Podívala se z okna a uviděla něco, co v životě nechtěla vidět. Byl tam boj. Chtěla jít do nemocnice a když vešla do vedlejšího pokoje, uviděla matku. Matku v kaluži krve. Rozbrečela se, ale věděla, že musí být silná a že jí potřebují teď jinde. S brekem běžela do nemocnice, kde jí ale čekaly další špatné správy.

Naruto se probral v nějaké místnosti. Když zjistil, že je tam jen tma a že nemá co vidět, sedl si na zem a začal přemýšlet, kde asi je, když najednou uslyšel krky směřující ke dveřím od místnosti, kde byl on. Pak slyšel, že se tam někdo bavil o něm. Radši si zas lehl na postel a dělal, že spí. Po chvíly se otevřely dveře a slyšel jak někdo nadává.  
"Jak ještě dlouho bude spát?!" Zeptal se někdo trošku víc nahlas. Naruto, ale pořád dělal, že spí. Nakonec te někdo odešel a Naruto si sedl. Všiml si, že ty dveře nejsou pořádně zavřený. Nejdřív se podíval, jesti někdo nejde a rozhodl se to tu prohledat. Asi po hodině zkoumání toho nechal a zjistil, že se dostal k východu.

Sakura chtěla hned ošetřovat raněné, ale TenTen si jí přivolala k sobě.  
"Co se děje? Čekají tam lidi, co potřebují hned pomoct!" Řekla rozzlobeně.  
"Mám jednu špatnou zprávuteda vlastně dvě." Řekla jí TenTen.  
"Co se stalo?" Zeptala se už zvědavá Sakura.  
"Víš, Ino ona..." Nedořekla to ani TenTen a už brečela. Sakuře to hned došlo a začaly jí tct slzy.  
"A-a co ta d-d-druh-druhá zprá-zpráva?" Optala se růžovlasá dívka.  
"Že i Tsunade" Řekla a rozbrečela se ještě víc. Sakura se shroutila. Třetí pro ní důležitý člověk zemřel. Ale nakonec se přece musela vzchopit. Přece nemůžou zemřít v nemocnici další lidi i když většinu z nich třeba nezná. Hned vstala a šla ošetřovat ty, kteří to potřbují. Ale když dostala pacienta nebyla šťastná. Byl to Sasuke, ale byl vážně zraněný.

Naruto utíkal co nejdál a ke Konoze. Musel se vrátit, neměl nic. Ani jídlo ani peníze, prostě nic. Když se vrátil, nečekal ho zrovna pěkný pohled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 6**

Naruto doběhl ke Konoze, ale myslel, že asi omdlí. To co viděl byla jeho jedna z větších nočních můr. Ihned se dal do boje, ale pak ho někdo chytl za tričko a vzal stranou.  
"Co se děje?" Zeptal se Naruto.  
"Musím ti něco říct," odpověděl pan záhadný.  
"Co mi chceš říct? A kdo vlastně jsi?" Zeptal se zoufale a rychle Naruto. Chtěl dál bojovat, ale on mu v tom bránil.  
"Znáš mě, jsem Kiba ty tupče a musím ti říct že, někdo zemřel," Odpověděl mu Kiba, ale už smutněji.  
"Kdo? Kdo zemřel?" Optal se Naruto, tentokrát zvědavě.  
"Zemřela Tsu - Tsunade - sama a In- Ino," Odpověděl mu Kiba. Ale už skoro brečel.  
"Cožeee?" Zeptal se Naruto. A sesunul se k zemi. Nevěřil tomu, prostě nevěřil.  
"A co Sakura?" Zeptal se.  
"Asi je teď v nemocnici, nebo se tam prodírá," řekl Kiba a běžel bojovat. Naruto neztrácel čas a běžel do nemocnice.

"Tsuchikage - sama, donesly se nám zprávy, že Naruto Namikaze je zpět v listové," řekl neznámý kamenný ninja.  
" Vážně? Nařiďte ostatním, ať nejdřív zabijí toho skrčka," rozkázal a ninja šel splnit rozkaz.

Sakura dělala co mohla, aby Sasukeho zachránila. Operace byla náročná a Sakuru dost vyčerpala musela si odpočinout. Když vyšla ze sálu, byl tam už Naruto.  
"Sakuro!" Řekl a silně ji objal. Ta to nevydržela a rozbrečela.  
"To je dobrý, vyplač se," utěšoval ji.  
"Promiň, ale musím jít," řekla smutně Sakura a odešla léčit. Naruto vyběhl ven z nemocnice.  
"Ale, ale, kdopak to je. Ty jsi Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, že?" Pověděl ninja.  
"Co po mě chceš?" Vyzvídal Naruto.  
"Máme tě zabít. To je rozkaz našeho pána," vysvětlil.  
"Aha, tak mu vyřiď...vlastně ty už nebudeš mu jak vysvětlit, že já se zabít nenechám," řekl až příliš chladně Naruto.  
"Tsuchika...kruci, prozradil jsem se," řekl sklesle pan neznámý.  
"Takže jsi z kamenné?" Otázal se.  
"Jo, ale to nemění nic na tom, že musíš zemřít," řekl a zaútočil na blonďáka. Ten uhnul a vrazil mu pěstí do břicha. Ninja vykašlal krev a uskočil.  
"Jsi rychlý a bystrý, ale já jsem rychlejší!" Zvolal a údeřil ho do zad. Ten se po něm ohnal kunaiem, ale shinobi uhnul.  
"A i bystřejší," prohodil a bodl ho kuniem do ruky. To ale nevěděl, že to je jen klon.  
"Cože? Jak je to možně?" Ptal se sám sebe, ale to ucítil palčivou bolest na zádech a padl na zem mrtvý.  
"Tak to bychom měli," řekl si Naruto. Věděl, že se tsuchikage ukrývá někde kolem Konohy. Na nic nečekal a vyrazil. Nemusel hledat dlouho.  
"Skrčku, neměl se o tebe postarat Daisuke?" Optal se. "Teď už to je ale stejně jedno,"řekl a začal bojovat. Boj byl dlouhý a vyčerpávající. Naruto už neměl téměř chakru, ale protivník měl možná i méně.  
"Kyuubi," řekl Naruto, když se objevil před ním. Obávaným devítiocasým démonem.  
"Chceš si půjčit mou sílu, že mám pravdu?" Řekl chladnokrevným hlasem.  
"Jo, jo chci," řekl Naruto.  
"Dobrá, ale pod jednou podmínkou," souhlasil Kyuubi.  
"Pod jakou?" Zeptal se ho.  
"Dáš mi svobodu. Budeš mít pode mnou plnou kontrolu, budu ti plně k dizpozici, ale necháš mě zabít tsuchikageho," pronesl démon.  
"Dobrá," řekl a osvobodil ho. Objevil se v bojovém poli. Všichni rychle odskočili. Někteří si mysleli, že jinchuuriki selhal. Ale pravda byla jiná.  
"Kyuubi, ty zabij tsuchikageho a já se postarám o ty čumily z kamenné," vysvětli Naruto svůj plán.  
"Jasně," souhlasil s plánem devítiocasý démon.

Mezitím u růžovlásky se to jenom hemžilo pacientama. Neměla už sílu a přenechala to jiným, když kolem ní prošla shizune.  
"Ahoj Shizune" pozdravila jí unaveně.  
"Ahoj," řekl smutná Shizune.  
"Taky je mi to líto," řekla chápavě Sakura.  
"Bude mi Tsunade - sama chybět," prohodila Shizune.  
"Mě taky," Souhlasila Sakura.  
"Už nemůžeš, co?" Změnila radši Shizune téma.  
"Ne. Těch raněných je čím dál víc. Naštěstí mi nepřišel pod ruky Naruto," vzdychla Sakura.  
"Bojíš se o něj, že ano?" Zeptala se Shizune. Už předem věděla odpověď.  
"Jasně že jo. Vždyť je tam venku, co když už je mrtvý, co když..." To ale nestihla doříct, Shizune ji přerušila.  
"Kdyby byl mrtví, nesplnil by si sen. A on se nikdy nevzdá, dokud se nestane hokagem, tomu věř," A tím Sakuře zvedla sebevědomí. Už nechce jen přihlížet a léčit zraněné. Aspoň jednou chce ven a bojovat. Vyběhla a šla najít Naruta. V tom ji ale zastavil nějakej shinobi.  
"Ahoj kotě, jak se máš? Pojď se mnou," říkal to jako nějaké ku*vě.  
"Ty uchýle," řekla mu na cestu pryč. Běžela dál, když v tom ho zahlídla, ale všimla si i Kyuubiho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 7**

Vyběhla a šla najít Naruta. V tom ji ale zastavil nějakej shinobi.  
"Ahoj kotě, jak se máš? Pojď se mnou," říkal to jako nějaké ku*vě.  
"Ty uchýle," řekla mu na cestu pryč. Běžela dál, když v tom ho zahlídla, ale všimla si i Kyuubiho.  
"Naruto, pozor!" Zakřičela, když viděla, jak se za něj někdo blíží s kunaiem v ruce a úplně zapomněla na Kyuubiho. Naštěstí na něj zavolala v pravou chvíli. O setinu později a mohlo být po něm. Potom přiskočil k Sakuře:  
"Sakuro, co tady děláš? Nemáš být v nemocnici?" Optal se se starostí v hlase Naruto.  
"Chci bojovat. Nebaví mě pořád operovat a ošetřovat. Chci zase zažít boj," řekla a Naruto na to nic neřekl. Jako by mu vzala schopnost mluvit.  
"Nech mě tu být, aspoň jednou," prosila Sakura. Naruto se zmohl na slabé kývnutí hlavy. Byl rád za to, že jí to povolil a zároveň by si teď nejradši nafackoval. Ale teď nad tím nemohl přemýšlet. Musel chránit Konohu a jejich občany. Když v tom slyšel bolestivý výkřik. To Kyuubi si dal svačinu, teda tsuchikageho. Najednou všichni co to viděli či slyšeli přestali bojovat a začali zdrhat, co jim nohy stačili.  
"Naruto!" Přiběhla k němu nějaká holka a začala ho líbat. Než se vůbec vzpamatoval, uslyšel Sakuru:  
"Jaksi mohl?" A utekla domů.

 _"Jak jsem si mohla myslet, že mě miluje?"_ Přemýšlela Sakura. Najednou ale někdo zaťukal. Otevřela dveře a v nich stál Naruto. Chtěla je zase zavřít, ale on jí to nedovolil.  
"Co chceš?" Řekla chladně.  
"Nech si to vysvětlit," odpověděl.  
"Co? Že si mě zradil? Prosím tě, co si mám nechat na tom vysvětlit?" Řekla posměšně dívka.  
"Tak to ale nebylo. Tebe bych nedokázal podvádět. Na to tě moc miluju," přemlouval ji .  
"To jsou jen výmluvy a měl by jsi už jít!"  
"Ale..." To však nestihl doříct, protože Sakura mu zavřela dveře. Naruto zklamaně odešel domů.

 _"Co mám dělat. Nemůžu se s ním setkávat. To mám odejít z Konohy? Ano, není žádná hokage, takže to bude lehké!"_ A tak jak to vymyslela, tak i udělala. Když chtěla odejít všimla si fotky na poličce. Byl tam Sasuke ona a Naruto a ještě jejich sensei Kakashi. Vzpomněla si na tu dobu, jak se to fotilo. Usmála se, když si vzpoměla, jak se tehdy Sasuke a Naruto hádali. Ale pak už odešla. Za bránou se ještě otočila a pronesla do větru:  
"Sbohem Konoho," a odešla. Běžela jak nejlíp uměla. Chtěla jen už být daleko od Konohy, když v tom slyšela křik dítěte. Zděsila se. Znala ten hlas. Byla to ona. Neváhala ani vteřinu a běžela za hlasem.  
"Pustě mě! Prosííím!" Prosila malá Aki.  
"A proč bychom to dělali?" Vysmál se ninja do obličeje.  
 _"Mlžná,_ " pomyslela si růžovlasá žena.  
"Nechte jí jít!" to už ale řekla, tedy spíš zakřičela.  
"Ty jsi tá holka z Konohy, že?" Zeptal se i když to věděl jeden z nich.  
"Proč?" Zeptala se dívka.  
"Ale jen tak," odpověděl. To už ale Sakura vystartovala a dala mu pořádnou ránu. Ten omdlel a Sakura mu propíchla srdce.  
 _"Tak to byl první zbývají ještě čtyři,"_ pomyslela si.  
"Tak kdo chce být další?" Zeptala se."Tak třeba ty," řekla a zaútočila na dalšího. Chtěla mu dát pěstí, ale byl v tu chvíli rychlejší a vyhnul se jí. To ale čekala a podrazila mu nohy a pak ho rychle zabila.  
"To byl druhý," tentokrát to řekla a zaútočila na další dva. Prvního kopla do břicha, druhýho zároveň praštila do hlavy. Než se vzpamatovali, padli mrtví na zem.  
"A teď ty!" A silně údeřila do země. Ten ale rychle odskočil, ale tam už na něj čekal její klon a zabil ho.  
"To bylo kupodivu lehké," pronesla do větru a šla osvobodit Aki. Ta ji hned obejmula.  
"Aki, konečně si v bezpečí," řekla a taky ji obejmula.  
"Kdy se vrátíme domů?" Zeptala se holčička. Sakura jen vzdychla a odpověděla:  
"Víš, do Konohy se nehodlám vrátit. Už mě tam nic nedrží," řekla a zavelela, že by měli už jít pryč.

Naruto se procházel po Konoze. Měl v hlavě Sakuru a tu dívku. Měl hlavu plných otázek.  
 _"Proč mě políbila a kdo to vlastně je? Určitě ji neznám, pamatoval bych si ji, tak odkud zná ona mě?"_ Ptal se sám sebe. Tak rád by uslyšel odpověď, ale věděl, že se jí asi nikdy nedočká. Vzdychl a šel na rámen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 8**

"To bylo kupodivu lehké," pronesla do větru a šla osvobodit Aki. Ta ji hned obejmula.  
"Aki, konečně si v bezpečí," řekla a taky ji objala.  
"Kdy se vrátíme domů?" Zeptala se holčička. Sakura jen vzdychla a odpověděla:  
"Víš, do Konohy se nehodlám vrátit. Už mě tam nic nedrží," řekla a zavelela, že by měli už jít pryč.  
Naruto se procházel po Konoze. Měl v hlavě Sakuru a tu dívku. Měl hlavu plných otázek.  
"Proč mě políbila a kdo to vlastně je? Určitě ji neznám, pamatoval bych si ji, tak odkud zná ona mě?" Ptal se sám sebe. Tak rád by uslyšel odpověď, ale věděl, že se jí asi nikdy nedočká. Vzdychl a šel na rámen.

O několik (fakt nevím o kolik) let později

"Sasuke, Aiko a Daisuke. Vy společně máte misi. Kolem Konohy se údajně pohybují nějací shinobi. Vy je budete muset dostat sem, pokud to ale půjde, nezabíjejte je. Nějaké otázky?" řekl a všichni zvedli ruku.  
"Žádné? Tak to je fajn, že rozumíte, teď běžte. Za hodinu se setkáte u brány," řekl. Všichni zklamaně odešli a Naruto se dal do papírování.

"Aki, měli bysme se vrátit do Konohy," pověděla i když ne moc vesele Sakura.  
"Kdy vyrazíme?" Zeptala sede dívka.  
"Nevím...co třeba zítra ráno," zeptala se Sakura.  
"Nešlo by to v poledne? Chtěla bych se ještě rozloučit s kamarády," řekla Aki.  
"Dobře, tak v poledne," souhlasila a šla spát. Aki zalehla chvíli po ní, ale neusla. Těšila se zpět do Konohy. Sice věděla, že tu má kamarády, ale nikdy by jí nenahradili domov. Po třech hodinách konečn usla.

Ráno vstala jako první růžovlasá žena. Nachystala sobě i Aki snídani. Potom šla vzbudit Aki. Ta bleskurychle běžela do koupelny, aby se připravila. Potom rychle snědla snídani a pelášila za kamarády. Potkala je u jedné restaurace. Přišla k nim a začala mluvit:  
"Ahoj, chci vám něco důležitého sdělit"  
"Nepočká to, chtěli jsme se najíst," řekla jedna holka.  
"Ne, nepočká," odpověděla na otázku.  
"Dobře, ale pohni si," řekla nakonec dívka.  
"Jasně. Takže...vlastně přišla jsem se rozloučit," dostala to ze sebe Aki.  
"Jak rozloučit?" Zeptal se nějakej kluk.  
"No, se Sakurou odcházíme do Konohy," povídala dál.  
"A-ale vrátíte se, že ano?" Zeptala se zase jiná osoba.  
"Ne, odcházíme na trvalo, ale nezapomenu na vás, nikdy!" Odpověděla.  
"Dobře, ale kdykoli to půjde, navštiv nás," řekla smutně ta první holka.  
"Nebojte, navštívím," řekla a objala se se všema.  
"A kdy odcházíte?" Zeptal se ten kluk.  
"V poledne," odpověděla a odtáhla se od nich."Promiňte, ale už bych měla jít si sbalit věci," řekla.  
"Jasně, běž, ale ještě jedno objetí!" Vykřikli všichni zároveň. Nakonec se stejně museli od sebe odtáhnout. Aki se tedy rozloučila a šla domů. Steklo ji několik slz. Nevěřila, že to bude tolik těžké. Věděla, že to lehké nebude, ale myslela, že to bude lehčí. Potom došla domů, kde na ni čekal oběd.  
"Ahoj Aki, pořádně se najez, bude to dlouhá cesta," řekla Sakura. Viděla na ní, jak těžce nese, že bude muset opustit své přátelé, ale věděla, že to je silná kunoichi. V tom si vzpomněla na Naruta. Vzdychla jen a pustila se do oběda. Když dojedli, odešli do Konohy. Oběma se vybavili dobré i špatné vzpomínka, ale těšili se tam obě dvě. Jak se začalo stmívat utábořili se.  
"Aki, prosím, dones dřevo," prosila Sakura.  
"Jasně," když se vrátila, bylo všechno připravené. Zapálily oheň a začaly si povídat.  
"Zítra ráno, vyrazíme dál a asi v poledne bychom měli dorazit do Konohy," řekla Sakura.  
"Juchů!" Vykřikla Aki, Sakura se jen pousmála. Potom šly obě spát a nechaly zdát krásné sny. Když ráno vstaly a posnídaly, vyrazily dál. Po chvíli však uslyšely zvuky boje. Šly po zvuku, když došly k cíly, Sakura se zděsila. Bojoval tam Sasuke a nějaká dívka proti zvučným ninjům. Pak si všimla, že k tomu chrání nějakého shinobi, také z Konohy. Neváhala a řekla Aki, aby šla ošetřit toho shinobi a ona vyrazila do boje. Sasuke si jí všiml, pousmál se a pošeptal Aiko, aby vyskočila, neváhala a vyskočila. Sasuke taky vyskočil a Sakura praštila do země. Aiko se vystrašila a divila co to je. Zeptala se Sasukeho, jestli to dělá on, ale on jí řekl, že ne, ale ona a ukázal na Sakuru. Hned na to k nim přiskočila.  
"Ahoj Sasuke," pozdravila ho, jako by se nic nedělo.  
"Ahoj," odpověděl na pozdrav" Sakuro, tohle je Aiko. Aiko, tohle je Sakura," představil je, zatím co se zvučňáci sbírali ze země.  
"Těší mě," řekla slušně Aiko.  
"Mě taky," odpověděla Sak a usmály se na sebe. Pak se Sakura prudce otočila a praštila jednoho ninju do břicha, potom na něho poslala kunai a byl mrtvý.  
"To bylo skvělí!" Řekla Aiko a divila se nad Sakuřinou sílou.  
"Ještě jeden, zvládnete to?" Zeptala se Sak.  
"Jasně, běž pomoct Aki," řek Sasuke. Potom společně s Aiko začali bojovat proti tomu ninjovi. Sakura běžela pomoct Aki, která si nevěděla rady. Přece jenom to byla pro ní novinka. Za chvíli ho ošetřila, ale věděla, že pokud za chvíli nevyhledají nemocnici, zemře. Pak si ale všimla, že Sasuke a Aiko jsou hotoví.  
"Jak je na tom?" Přiběhla hned k Sakuře Aiko.  
"V této situací výborně, ale pokud nevyhledáme nemocnici, tak může zemřít," řekla jí.  
"Dobře, jsme asi půl hoďky od Konohy, tak rychle!" Zavelel Sasuke a už byli na cestě.


	9. Chapter 9

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 9**

"Jak je na tom?" Přiběhla hned k Sakuře Aiko.  
"V této situací výborně, ale pokud nevyhledáme nemocnici, tak může zemřít," řekla jí.  
"Dobře, jsme asi půl hoďky od Konohy, tak rychle!" Zavelel Sasuke a už byli na cestě. Když dorazili, Sasuke zamířil do nemocnice a Sakura s Aki k hokage za doprovodu Aiko.  
"Sakuro, můžu se na něco zeptat?" Prolomila hrobové ticho.  
"Jasně,"  
"Jakto, že máš tak ohromnou sílu. Kde jsi se to naučila?"  
"Naučila mě Tsunade," při této odpovědi trochu posmutněla.  
"Aha, tak bývalá hokage," řekla si spíš pro sebe Aiko, ale Sakura to slyšela.  
"Kdo je vlastně nový hokage?"  
"Naruto Namikaze," na chvíli se odmlčela."A jestli na něj jen sáhneš, tak ti něco udělám," Podívala se na ní chladně, ale o sekundu později měla zase ten přátelský a přívětivý pohled.  
"Proč?"  
"Protože s ním chodím," řekla jako by nic. Sakura tu ale bolelo. Myslela si, že za tu dobu jí to přešlo, ale nepřešlo. Spíš to bylo ještě bolestnější. Ale nedala na sobě nic znát.  
"Aha," odvětila a usmála se na ní ironicky, ale Aiko to, naštěstí, nepoznala.  
"Tak, jsme tu," řekla Aiko.  
"Tak zase někdy," řekla Sakura a společně s Aiko zamířila do budovy hokage. Než zaklepala, pořádně se nadechla. Když uslyšela otrávené dále, vstoupila. Když uviděla Naruta, vzpomněla si na chvíle s ním.  
"Naruto!" Vykřikla náhle Aki a už ho objímala.  
"A-Aki!" Zvolal a pořádně jí objal. Sakura se jen smutně usmála.  
"Ahoj," pozdravila ho po dlouhé chvíli, kdy si jí pořád nevšiml.  
"Sakuro...ahoj," nevěděl chudáček co říct.  
"Chcete se vrátit do vesnice, že?" Pověděl a podíval se na Sakuru. Ta jen lehce kývla.  
"Dobře, tady máš čelenku," řekl a chvíli se pohraboval v šuplíku. Po chvíli jí našel a podal jí Sakuře. Hned si jí uvázala na hlavě.  
"Tak, mi půjdeme," řekla, ale než zavřela dveře, uslyšela, jak Naruto řekl "Vítej v Konoze,"  
Dny ubíhaly neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. Sakura a Naruto znovu navázali přátelský vztah, ale oba dva věděli, že to nebude jako dřív.  
Jednoho dne se Sakura procházela ulicí, kdy zaslechla, jak se Naruto hádá s Aiko.  
"Naruto, prosím. Odpusť mi! Já už to neudělám, ale dej mi prosím ještě jednu šanci,"  
"Ne. Podvedla jsi mě a to já neodpouštím,"  
"Naru-Naruto. Ne, já tě nenechám odejít, já tě miluju!"  
"Možná ano, ale já ti už nevěřím. Běž pryč!"  
"Na..." Nedořekla to, jelikož jí blonďáček přerušil.  
"Neplýtvej slovy. Mé rozhodnutí nezměníš." Sakura nemohla uvěřit, tomu, co právě slyšela. Rozhodla se dělat, že nic neslyšela a šla dál ulici, když v tom někoho srazila. Podívala se kdo to je a uviděla modré oči s jiskřičkami.  
"Promiň Naruto," omluvila se a chtěla odejít, ale on jí to nedovolil.  
"Nechceš někam dneska večer zajít?" Zeptal se díval se do Sakuřiných zelených očí.  
"Ráda," Naruto se usmál.  
"Jak jsem mohl chodit s Aiko? Sakura je mnohem krásnější a milejší! A navíc jí miluju, ne Aiko. Byl jsem hlupák." Přemýšlel Naruto chvilinku, takže si Sakura ničeho nevšimla.  
"Super, takže vyzvednu tě v sedm, ano?"  
"Jasně," odvětila a políbila ho něžně na tvář. Potom řekla rychlé "ahoj" a odešla. Naruto tam ještě chvíli stál, ale pak také odešel.  
"Aki, dneska večer tu budeš večer sama, tak si ohřej něco na večeři," Oznámila jí Sakura, když se líčila. Bylo za deset minut sedm, tak si šla sednout do obýváku.  
"Jakto?" Přišla za chvíli Aki k Sakuře.  
"Jdu někam s Narutem,"  
"Pak mi řekneš detaily,"  
"No jasně!" Usmála se a zazvonil zvonek.  
"To bude on, tak ahoj," rozloučila se rychle Sakura a šla ke dveřím. Tam stál Naruto s úsměvem na rtech.  
"Ahoj," Pozdravila ho Sakura.  
"Ahoj, krásko," Při tom se Sakura mírně zčervenala.  
"Tak kam půjdem?"  
"Nech se překvapit," usmál se na ní tajemně Naruto.  
"No tak, přece víš, jak jsem zvědavá,"  
"Ze mě to nevydoluješ,"  
"Naruto! Prosííím!"  
"Ne!"Naruto vyloženě bavil, ale Sakura ne.  
"Naru..."Zbytek však neřekla, protože si to k nim mířila naštvaná Aiko.  
"Tak to si stihl rychle."  
"Co?" Nechápal Naruto, i kdy věděl co myslí.  
"Co? Že to není ani den, co jsme se rozešli a ty jsi jdeš už na rande! Navíc s touhle příšerou!" Soptila Aiko. Naruto se ale naštval taky.  
"Nikdo, NIKDO! Nebude říkat Sakuře příšero!"  
"Ne? Tak se podívej."Odmlčela se a stočila pohled na růžovlásku."Příšero!Příšero!" Pokřikovala na Sakuru a při tom na ní ukazovala.  
"Aiko, už toho nech!" Zařval na ní Naruto. Aiko jen omámeně stála, a tak se Naruto se Sakurou vytratili.


	10. Chapter 10

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 10**

"Nikdo, NIKDO! Nebude říkat Sakuře příšero!"  
"Ne? Tak se podívej."Odmlčela se a stočila pohled na růžovlásku."Příšero!Příšero!" Pokřikovala na Sakuru a při tom na ní ukazovala.  
"Aiko, už toho nech!" Zařval na ní Naruto. Aiko jen omámeně stála, a tak se Naruto se Sakurou vytratili. Aiko se nahrnuly slzy do očí, jakmile si uvědomila, co se stalo.  
"Naruto na mě nikdy tak nekřičel, ani když se dozvěděl, že jsem ho podváděla! Za to může ta růžovlasá příšera. Sice jsem jí pořádně ještě nepoděkovala za záchranu, ale to nevadí. Od teď je to moje nepřítelkyně!" Pomyslela si Aiko a odešla pryč. Už necítila bolest, jen vztek. Vztek na Sakuru, že jí přebrala Naruta.  
Mezitím se Sakura s Narutem bavili, nad jejím chováním, dokud nedošli na místo.  
"Jsme tu, Sakuro," Sakura se podívala a to, co uviděla jí vyrazilo dech. Byli na louce, kde byla přichystaná deka s jídlem. A měli krásný výhled na oblohu.  
"To je nádhera!" Řekla zasněně Sakura.  
"Pro tebe všechno," Sakura se na něj usmála a on na ní. Potom si sedli pozorovali, jak se začaly objevovat první hvězdy na obloze. Takhle seděli dlouho, dokud Sakura neusla na Narutově rameni. Jemně jí vzal do náruče a odnesl domů.  
Ráno se Sakura vzbudila velmi brzy, tak se rozhodla, že se půjde projít po Konoze. Rychle napsala Aki dopis, že se šla jen projít, takže nemusí mět starosti. Když zamířila domů, potkala Aiko. Sakura se rozhodla dělat, že si jí nevšimla, ale Aiko jí zastavila a odvedla za roh, kde nikdo nebyl.  
"Ty ku**o, zařídíš, aby se Naruto vrátil ke mě, protože my máme být spolu!" Diktovala jí.  
"A proč bych to asi měla dělat? Teď jsem s ním já, takže máš smůlu, Aiko," Sakura zůstávala klidná, to se však o Aiko říct nedalo.  
"Jestli mě neposlechneš, tak tě zabiju!"  
"Neuděláš to, protože by si z toho měla hromadu problémů a navíc by tě Naruto nenáviděl ještě víc," vyjmenovával Sakura, proč to dělat nemá.  
"Jo? A co když o tom nikdo nebude vědět, že jsem to byla já?"  
"Tak ti to stejně bude na nic, protože by tě i tak Naruto neměl rád a měla by jsi potom celej život strach, že na to někdo příjde. Nevím co si myslíš, ale já se tě prostě nebojím. Jsem silnější než ty a nejsem zbabělá!" To ale už Aiko ztratila veškerej rozum a vytáhla kunai, který chtěla zabodnout Sakuře do srdce, ale Sakura se rychle dostala z jejího sevření a uhla.  
"Tak to si vypiješ..." Procedila mezi zuby naštvaná Sakura.  
"A co?" Posmívala se jí Aiko, ale to neměla dělat. Dostala dobře mířenou ránu do nosu. Kdyby tam nebyla zeď, už by v Konoze nebyla. Kdo ví, jestli by byla vůbec na této planetě. Protože Aiko omdlela, Sakura odešla domů. Aki ještě spala, takže lísteček vyhodila a přichystala jí snídani. Po půl hodině se Aki vzbudila a při snídani ji Sakura řekla, co dnes bude dělat.  
"Dobré ráno Aki," usmála se na rozespalé děvče.  
"Dobré," řekla a přisedla si ke stolu.  
"Tak Aki, na oběd půjdem na rámen, co říkáš?" Odpověď byla šťastné vypísknutí a pobíhání okolo.  
"Ty se chováš někdy fakt jako malé dítě," poznamenala Sakura.  
"No jo," zakuňkala Aki a sedla si zpět ke stolu.  
"Fajn, ty potom půjdeš domů, já potřebuju něco vyřídit,"  
"A co?"  
"To ti může být jedno,"  
"Prosííím!" Zkusila to, ale věděla, že u Sakury šanci nemá.  
"Ne!" Řekla pobaveňe a šla si číst knížku.  
"Sakuro, už je půl dvanácté, půjdem?" Vběhla k Sakuře Aki, která už byla velmi hladová.  
"Už?" Podivila se a koukla na hodiny."No jo, tak pojď," Aki zase vypískla, ale nic víc už chvíli už došli. Tam si hodinu povídali s Ayme. Aki odešla domů a Sakura zamířila k budově hokage. Musela mu o ranní incidentu říct. Jemně zaklepala na dveře, a když uslyšela "Dále" vešla.  
"Ahoj, Naruto,"  
"Sakuro, ahoj! Co se děje?" Zeptal se, když uviděl její výraz.  
"Musíš to s Aiko už jednou pro vždy vyřešit,"  
"Co se stalo, neudělala ti nic?" Zeptal se starostlivě Naruto. Nechtěl o Sakuru zase přijít, ne teď, když jí získal zpět.  
"Ne, nic mi není, ale ráno se mě pokusila zabít," odpověděla a vzpomněla si na ráno.  
"Cože? Ale to není dobrý. To si s ní později vyřídím," řekl a obejmul jí. Ona se mu schoulila v náručí, a tak setrvali ještě několik minut. Potom se Sakura rozloučila a šla domů. Nechtěla jí potkat. Naštěstí jí nepotkala, ale když otevřela dveře od domu, uviděla skrčenou Aki a nad ní stála osoba, která na ní křičela.  
"Teď mi pěkně řekneš, kde je Sakura!" Téměř křičela osoba.  
"Proč to Aiko děláš? To se s tím nedokážeš smířit?" Přemýšlela Sakura, ale nahlas řekla:  
"Aiko, už mě to unavuje. Stejně tě čeká rozhovor s Narutem a už bych být tebou se smířila s tím, že jsi Naruta ztratila," řekla chladným hlasem Sakura.  
"A proč bych se měla s něčím smiřovat? To si opravdu myslíš, že s tebou Naruto vydrží? Když už předtím, než si Konohu opustila se líbal se mnou, pamatuješ?" Škodolibě se ušklíbla.  
"To jsi byla ty?" Šokovaně se na ní podívala.  
"Kdo myslíš, že to byl? Jistě, že jsem to byla já," jakmile to Aiko dořekla, vyrazila proti Sakuře s nachystanou katanou, ale Sakura se jí dokázala lehce vyhnout, a tak to Aiko napálila do zdi. Naštvala se ještě víc a běžela proti Sakuře zběsilou rychlostí. Sakura věděla, že se jí už nevyhne, tak jen zavřela oči a čekala bolest, která měla přijít. Když ale nepřicházela, otevřela oči a uviděla Aiko, jak jí někdo drží pevně , aby jí nezasáhla. Vzhlédla k té osobě a uviděla Naruta.  
"Naruto," hlesla a pousmála se. Byla tak šťastná, že jí zachránil. Netušila jak se tu objevil, ani proč se tu objevil, ale byla mu velmi vděčná. Kdoví, co by se stalo, kdyby tu teď nebyl.  
"Hloupý Naruto, jak si můžeš myslet, že mě takhle dlouho udržíš? Dobře víš, že jsem byla trénovaná, takže víš, že mě neudržíš moc dlouho. To jsi opravdu tak hloupý?" Vysmála se mu Aiko, to však naštvalo Sakuru a vrazila jí kunai do břicha, když nedávala pozor. Aiko se podívala na Sakuru, potom na kunai v břiše.  
"No jasně, že mi to nedošlo, je to tak průhledný. Ale to bych nebyla já, abych odešla z tohoto světa jen tak," řekla a vrazila do Naruta katanu. Poté se zhroutila jako domeček z karet. Ale nebyla sama. I propíchnutý Naruto se zhroutil k podlaze. Sakura neváhala a začala ho ošetřovat.  
"Naruto, prosím, neodcházej!" Prosila zoufalá Sakura. Věděla, že tohle stačit nebude. Musí ho nějak dostat do nemocnice. Ale jak? A potom si vzpomněla, že je tu i Aki.  
"Aki, rychle někoho přiveď, kdo by byl schopnej Naruta odnést!" Rozkázala a pokračovala dál v léčení. Musela ho udržet při životě. Aki vyběhla a hledala někoho, ale většinou narážela na normální lidi, nebo na mladé shinobi, kteří by ho neunesli. Ale potom narazila na Kakashiho.  
"Aki, neběhej tak zběsile, málem si do mě narazila," začal jí kárat.  
"Teď mi to je jedno, Kakashi, dokážete odnést Naruta do nemocnice?" Podívala se na něj a ten vykulil oči.  
"Proč?"  
"Aiko, se snažila zabít Sakuru, on se tam objevil, chytl Aiko, Sakura jí probodla, ale ještě stihla probodnout Naruta," vychrlila ze sebe rychle. Jakmile to Kakashi vstřebal, rozeběhli se k Sakuře domů. Netrvalo jim to moc dlouho a uviděli její dům. Kakashi vešel a uviděl, jak Sakura ošetřuje Naruta.  
"Kakashi, prosím odneste ho do nemocnice," zoufale ho poprosila. Kakashi neváhal, vzal ho rychle do náruče a rozeběhl se k nemocnici. Sakura a Aki vyrazily hned za ním. Vběhli do nemocnice, kde si ho hned vzali na sál. Po chvilce vyšla sestřička s informacemi.  
"Je v kritickém stavu, děláme co můžeme, ale je jen malá šance, že to přežije," Sakuře se začali objevovat první slzy, ze kterých se náhle staly vodopády. Ani Aki a Kakashi na tom nebyli zrovna nejlíp. Sestra zase odešla a nechala je osamotě. Po asi pěti hodinách se otevřeli dveře a vyšla další sestra a řekla větu, na kterou všichni čekali.  
"Přežije to, je mimo ohrožení života," na tvářích všech třech shinobi se objevila úleva a radostný úsměv.  
"A můžeme ho vidět?" Zeptala se Sakura, ale sestra nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou.  
"Ne, nejdříve až za dva dny," Sakura trochu posmutněla, ale nevadilo jí to.  
"Dobře a děkujeme za jeho záchranu," sestra se jenom usmála. Poté Kakashi odešel domů stejně jako obě dvě dívky.


	11. Chapter 11

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 12**

"Přežije to, je mimo ohrožení života," na tvářích všech třech shinobi se objevila úleva a radostný úsměv.

"A můžeme ho vidět?" Zeptala se Sakura, ale sestra nesouhlasně zavrtěla hlavou.  
"Ne, nejdříve až za dva dny," Sakura trochu posmutněla, ale nevadilo jí to.  
"Dobře a děkujeme za jeho záchranu," sestra se jenom usmála. Poté Kakashi odešel domů stejně jako obě dvě dívky.  
Dny ubíhaly velmi pomalu. Sakura myslela stále na Naruta. Čekala, až ty dva dny uběhnou, ale nedokázala se zabavit. Vždy nakonec zabloudila myšlenkami k němu. Aki si povzdechla řekla:  
"Sakuro, jdi spát a zítra ráno už za ním můžeš jít přece."  
"Asi máš pravdu," řekla a šla si lehnout. Ale nespala klidně, zdálo se jí, že Naruto zemřel. Ráno se vzbudila s bolestí hlavy. Došla do kuchyně vzala si prášek. Během toho tam přišla Aki.  
"Aki, půjdeš se mnou teďka za Narutem?" Aki zakroutila hlavou řekla:  
"Ne, půjdu tam později," Sakura kývla a odešla do nemocnice.  
"Dobrý den. Jdu navštívit Naruta Namikazeho. Na kterém je pokoji?"  
"Promiňte, ale teď za ním nemůžete. V noci měl zástavu srdce a od té doby se jeho stav zhoršil. Má zakázané návštěvy. Je mi to líto," Sakura se vyděšeně na ni podívala a běžela domů. Tam vběhla do ložnice, spadla na postel a naplno se rozbrečela.  
"Ne! Proč Naruto?! Proč ne já?!" Naříkala. Potom slyšela, jak Aki zaklepala na dveře a vešla. Hned jí objala.  
"Co se stalo?" Zeptala se.  
"Naruto, on...měl v noci zá-zástavu srdce. Má zakázané návštěvy. A navíc se údajně jeho stav zhoršuje!" Brečela dál. Aki steklo pár slz, které ihned setřela a začala utěšovat Sakuru. Sakura brzo usnula a Aki šla udělat jídlo. Brzy uslyšela křik. Ihned vyběhla k Sakuře, která křičela ze spaní.  
"Sakuro, vzbuď se," Snažila se ji probudit. Brzo se ji zadařilo a Sakura otevřela oči.  
"Naruto, on..."  
"To je dobré, byl to jen zlý sen," Utěšovala jí Aki.  
"Ale bylo to tak reálné...jako kdyby to sen ani nebyl," řekla Sakura. Aki se povzdechla.  
"Víš co? Po obědě zajdeme do nemocnice a zeptáme se, ano?" Navrhla. Sakura jen souhlasně kývla hlavou. Aki se znovu vrátila k vaření.

Naruto se mezitím probudil. Když zjistil, že se cítí v pořádku, vyskočil z okna a rozběhl se do kanceláře. Když uviděl ty papíry, málem se sbalil a šel dělat do nemocnice, že je na tom strašně špatně. Nakonec se ale vzchopil a a šel něco udělat. Po dvou hodinách to vzdal a vydal se za Sakurou. Před domem se podíval, jestli je ve svém pokoji. Když viděl, že ano vyskočil na balkón. Sakura tam něco dělala otočená zády k němu. Naruto se potichu dostal otevřenými dveřmi až za ní a potom ji jemně obejmul. Sakura se vylekala a otočila se.  
"Naruto, máš být v nemocnici co tu děláš?" Zlobila se.  
"Ale Sakuro. Vidíš mě po několika dnech a hned se na mě zlobíš," dělal zklamaného.  
"Ale ..." Skakura to nedořekla, protože Naruto ji přerušil.  
"Jsem zdravý. Kyuubi by mě nenechal dlouho zraněného," uklidňoval jí. Když se znovu nadechovala k protestu, Naruto jí radši políbil. Ona mu ho opětovala a zapomněla na to, že by měl být v nemocnici. Potom tam vtrhla Aki. Sakura ani Naruto si jí nevšimli, tak radši potichu vycouvala, aby je nechala osamotě. Naruto potom odešel s tím, že má ještě dost práce. Sakura potom přišla s úsměvem za Aki.  
"Co ten úsměv?"  
"Ale, to nic," odpověděla jí.  
"Hele, já vím, že tu byl Naruto," řekla Aki.  
"Ale...Jak to?" Zeptala se překvapeně Sakura.  
"Přišla jsem tam, že už je oběd hotový, když jsem vás tam ale uviděla, tak jsem odešla," vysvětlila jí.  
"Ale jak to, že jsem si tě nevšimla?"  
"To nevím, ale asi proto, že jste si vnímali jen sebe," usmála se a dala před ní na stůl talíř s obědem. Po obědě šli prostě udělali si holčičí den. Potom se stavili u Naruta.  
"Tak jak to tu jde?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Tož vidíš. Jsem tu celý den a nezmizela ani půlka papírů. Navíc tu byli z nemocnice. Musel jsem jim přikázat, aby odešli a nechali to být," odpověděl.  
"No nemysli si, že já to vnímám jinak," Naruto se s prosícím výrazem podíval na Aki.  
"Neboj, já tě naprosto chápu," Naruto se vítězoslavně usmál.  
"Aspoň někdo má se mnou soucit!" Sakura se na něj podívala jako vrah. Ale nakonec zakroutila hlavou a usmála se. Naruto je prostě Naruto.  
"Tak mi zase půjdeme, abychom tě nezdržovaly od práce,"  
"Nezdržujete,"  
"My fakt jdeme,"  
"Né!"  
"Aki zvedat," Přikázal jí.  
"Jasně!" Zvolala a taky vstala.  
"Ty mě tu tak necháš?" Zeptal se nevěřícně Aki.  
"Eee jo,"  
"Já se s vámi nebavím!"  
"Tak nebav," řekla mu Sakura a vyšli ze dveří. Ještě jednou se zadívala na Naruta, ale když uviděla, že stále sedí otočený zády k nim, tak zabouchla.  
"Nemusela jsi ho tam nechávat," řekla Aki.  
"Já? Tys ses ho taky nesnažila odtamtud osvobodit!"  
"Ale ty jsi jeho přítelkyně!" Obhajovala se dál Aki.  
"No a?"  
"Víš co, nechme toho," snažila se skončit tuto konverzaci Aki.  
"Tak jo, ale stále si stojím za svým,"  
"Však já taky," zazubila se a vyběhla z budovy. Kolem zrovna procházel Sasuke. Hned se k němu připojily.  
"Ahoj Sasuke, jak se máš?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Ahoj Aki, Sakuro. Jinak mám se dobře. Co vy?"  
"Ale jde to. Naruto zdrhl z nemocnice. Jak jinak,"  
"Co jsi od něj čekala?" Zasmál se.  
"No...no...no já nevím," Sasuke se znovu zasmál.  
 _"Je divné, jak moc se změnil,"_ pomyslela si Sakura. Sasuke se od nich brzy odpojil a Aki se Sakurou zase osaměly. Když došly domů, uviděly nehorázný nepořádek. Někdo je musel vykrást.  
"Někdo nás vykradl?" Zeptala se Aki.  
"Ano. Vypadá to tak. Ale co by chtě..." Potom jí to došlo. Ihned vyběhla do svého pokoje, Aki ji následovala. Nevěděla, co ji napadlo, ale něco tušila. Pokud má pravdu, tak to bude průser. Moc velekej průser.  
"Co se děje, Sakuro," Sakura ale nereagovala. Když vešla do svého pokoje, uviděla odšoupnutou skříň a otevřený poklop.  
"Aki, pamatuješ na TU věc?"  
"Eh...ano,"  
"No tak ať je to kdekoliv, tady už není. Někdo to chtěl. To je moc špatný, to je moc špatný," Její obavy se naplnily. Aki jako jedna z mála věděla, co to je, takže chápala Sakuru. Taky se strachovala.  
"Sakuro, nevíš, kdo by to chtěl?" zeptala se.  
"Ne, což je na tom to nejhorší," odpověděla a přemýšlela co udělá. Neměla tušení, kdo by to mohl být a ani neměly žádnou stopu, která by je mohla navést. Cítila a i to věděla, že v tuto chvíli je bezmocná.  
"Asi bychom měly zajít za Narutem. Ten už nám pomůže," navrhla Aki. Sakura jen kývla, ještě rychle přelétla očima pokoj a potom vyrazily. Do kanceláře vtrhly, aniž by je zajímalo, jestli tam můžou nebo ne.  
"Co to má..." Nedořekl větu Naruto, protože Sakura jej přerušila.  
"Naruto, tohle je velkej problém!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 11**

"Co se děje, Sakuro," Sakura ale nereagovala. Když vešla do svého pokoje, uviděla odšoupnutou skříň a otevřený poklop.

"Aki, pamatuješ na TU věc?"  
"Eh...ano,"  
"No tak ať je to kdekoliv, tady už není. Někdo to chtěl. To je moc špatný, to je moc špatný," Její obavy se naplnily. Aki jako jedna z mála věděla, co to je, takže chápala Sakuru. Taky se strachovala.  
"Sakuro, nevíš, kdo by to chtěl?" zeptala se.  
"Ne, což je na tom to nejhorší," odpověděla a přemýšlela co udělá. Neměla tušení, kdo by to mohl být a ani neměly žádnou stopu, která by je mohla navést. Cítila a i to věděla, že v tuto chvíli je bezmocná.  
"Asi bychom měly zajít za Narutem. Ten už nám pomůže," navrhla Aki. Sakura jen kývla, ještě rychle přelétla očima pokoj a potom vyrazily. Do kanceláře vtrhly, aniž by je zajímalo, jestli tam můžou nebo ne.  
"Co to má..." Nedořekl větu Naruto, protože Sakura jej přerušila.  
"Naruto, tohle je velkej problém!"  
"Co se děje?" Zeptal se v klidu. Přece jen je Hokage, musí mít klidnou hlavu.  
"Měla bych začít od začátku..." řekla Sakura, když se uklidnila a začala vyprávět. "Když jsme se s Aki toulaly po světě, dostaly jsme se do jednoho problému. To není důležité. Důležité je, že jsme se díky tomu dostaly k jednomu svitku. Svitku Hvězdy," dokončila své vyprávění a slova se ujala Aki.  
"Myslím, že víš, co to je za svitek. Určitě jsi o něm už slyšel," řekla a Naruto zakýval na souhlas. Ale to jen lhal, aby nevypadal blbě, kdyby to bylo něco, co by měl znát. Popravdě neměl páru, o čem ty dvě mluví.  
"Nikdy nikdo nezjistil, co přesně ukrývá, ale ví se, že má neuvěřitelnou moc. Alespoň podle různých legend. Je jich víc, ale všechny jsou si podobné, ale určitě je znáš. Jenže dnes se svitek dostal někomu do rukou, kdo musel vědět, co hledat. A to je špatné, Naruto! Moc špatné!" Naruto si unaveně protřel oči.  
"Naruto, já a Aki tě žádáme o měsíční propustku z vesnice. Pokud neuspějeme, vrátíme se," požádala ho Sakura. Naruto chvíli přemýšlel. Pustit je? To by znamenalo, že už se nemusí nikdy vrátit. Nepustit je? To by mu neodpustily. Naruto, i když šel proti sobě, nakonec souhlasil.  
"Dobrá. Máte na to měsíc! Víc ne. A dostanete ještě pár lidí do týmu," rozhodl.  
"Ale..."  
"Ne, Sakuro...buď půjdou i oni, nebo nepůjde nikdo," odporoval jí.  
"Dobře," souhlasila. Nechtěla, aby si to případně rozmyslel.  
"Potom tedy běžte domů, sbalte si a prospěte se. Vyrazíte už před setměním. V šest se sem stavte, setkáte se s týmem a vysvětlím podrobnosti," řekl jim.  
"Děkuju," Poděkovala Sakura, že to dovolil. Potom se rozloučili a dívky odešly.

V šest hodin se v kanceláři hokageho ozvalo jemné zaťukání.  
"Dále!" Zařval Hokage. Dovnitř vešla Sakura s Aki.  
"Už jste tady. Zatím jste první, zbytek ale za chvíli dorazí. Měly byste vědět, že se to bude brát jako S mise. Hlavně se proboha živého vraťte živé," poslední větu neslyšně zašeptal, ale obě ho zřetelně slyšely. Potom se ozvalo zaťukání.  
"Dále!" Do místnosti vešel Sasuke, Kiba, Kakashi a nějaká neznámá, pohledná, ale od prvního pohledu zkušená kunoichi. Měla jemně stříbrné vlasy do půlky zad, které měla stažené do slušivého copu. Měla modré tričko, které jí sahalo těsně pod velmi vnadný hrudník, kraťase do půlky stehen a kolem zápěstí měla uvázaný šátek. Na zádech měla dvě katany.  
"Tsuki, Sasuke Kibo, Kakashi-sensei. Zavolal jsem si vás, protože dostanete S misi. Bude trvat měsíc, vyrazíte ještě dnes, na čase se domluvíte. Jde o to, že byl ukradnut jeden důležitý svitek, který je velmi mocný a ve špatných rukách nebezpečný. Vašim úkolem je ho získat zpět. Pokud to do měsíce nestihnete, nic se nestane, prostě se vraťte. Velet bude Kakashi-sensei. Otázky?"  
"Hokage-sama, co to je za svitek?" Zeptala se Tsuki. Sakuře přejel mráz po zádech. Ten hlas byl až nadpozemský.  
"Možná jste o něm slyšeli. Je to Svitek Hvězdy. Nikdo přesné neví, co v něm je. Je ale mocný a dnes byl ukradnut," odpověděl. "Jestli nemáte už žádné další otázky, můžete jít," řekl, čímž se rozloučil. Sakura s Aki tam ještě chvilku zůstaly. Aki se s Narutem jen objala a potom taky odešla, aby jim nechala nějaké to soukromí a zjistila, kde a kdy je sraz. Sakura zatím došla k Narutovi políbila ho a silně ho objala.  
"Bude se mi stýskat, Sakuro. Miluju tě," řekl a políbil jí do vlasů. Sakuře stekla slza, nechtěla nikam jít. Zatracený svitek, zatracený zloděj, ztěžuje jí to život.  
"Já tebe taky, Naruto," hlesla, potom se pomalu otočila odešla ke dveřím. Ještě se na něj podívala a potom odešla najít Aki. Potkala jí hned před budovou Hokage.  
"Tak co?" Zeptala se Sakura.  
"Za hodinu u severní brány. Pojď se ještě najíst, máme čas," řekla Aki, tak i učinily.

ZA HODINU

"Jsme tu všichni?" Zeptal se Kakashi. Když zjistil, že ano, vyrazily. Běželi několik hodin, potom usoudili, že už dál nepůjdou. Ne že by nemohli, ale když se jistému člověku dařilo každých pět minut zakopávat, či neskočit na větev, ale na společníka či pro jistotu si chtěl jen tak zaletět, vzdali to a utábořili se.  
"Takže...vy se asi znáte, ale já vás ne, takže..." Začala rozpačité Tsuki."Chtěla bych vás poznat. Já jsem Tsuki a jsem v Konoze nová. Mým snem je, víte, já mám v sobě, a prosím, neodsuzujte mě, mám v sobě zapečetěného šestiocassého démona...já...bych si přála, aby...aby se mě nesnažil ovládat, abych mohla žít beze strachu, že se projeví a aby mě všichni kvůli tomu neodsuzovali, já...neměla jsem to říkat, já..."  
"My tě neodsuzujeme. Speciálně já, Sasuke a Kakashi-sensei máme jistou zkušenost s jinchuurikim," usmála se Sakura.  
"J-jakto?" Podivila se.  
"Naruto, Hokage byl v našem týmu. Když jsme byli ještě děti, teprve čerství ninjové z akademie, byli jsme já, Sasuke a on v týmu pod vedením tady Kakashiho-sensei. A Naruto, on je jinchuuriki Kyuubiho, takže..." Tsuki překvapením otevřela pusu. Jejich Hokage je jinchuuriki, navíc devítiocasého!  
"Aha...a-a co vy? Jaký je váš příběh?" Zeptala se, aby změnila téma. Všichni jí tedy povyprávěli, kdo jsou a tak dále. Potom šli spát.


	13. Chapter 13

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 13**

"Jsme tu všichni?" Zeptal se Kakashi. Když zjistil, že ano, vyrazily. Běželi několik hodin, potom usoudili, že už dál nepůjdou. Ne že by nemohli, ale když se jistému člověku dařilo každých pět minut zakopávat, či neskočit na větev, ale na společníka či pro jistotu si chtěl jen tak zaletět, vzdali to a utábořili se.

"Takže...vy se asi znáte, ale já vás ne, takže..." Začala rozpačité Tsuki."Chtěla bych vás poznat. Já jsem Tsuki a jsem v Konoze nová. Mým snem je, víte, já mám v sobě, a prosím, neodsuzujte mě, mám v sobě zapečetěného šestiocasého démona...já...bych si přála, aby...aby se mě nesnažil ovládat, abych mohla žít beze strachu, že se projeví a aby mě všichni kvůli tomu neodsuzovali, já...neměla jsem to říkat, já..."

"My tě neodsuzujeme. Speciálně já, Sasuke a Kakashi - sensei máme jistou zkušenost s jinchuurikim," usmála se Sakura.

"J - jakto?" Podivila se.

"Naruto, Hokage byl v našem týmu. Když jsme byli ještě děti, teprve čerství ninjové z akademie, byli jsme já, Sasuke a on v týmu pod vedením tady Kakashiho - sensei. A Naruto, on je jinchuuriki Kyuubiho, takže..." Tsuki překvapením otevřela pusu. Jejich Hokage je jinchuuriki, navíc devítiocasého!

"Aha...a - a co vy? Jaký je váš příběh?" Zeptala se, aby změnila téma. Všichni jí tedy povyprávěli, kdo jsou atd. Potom šli spát.

Probudili se ještě před úsvitem, sbalili se a vyrazili. Takto cestovali už dva týdny. S Tsuki se docela spřátelili, ale přišla jím zvláštní. Byla jiná, než ostatní, které znali.

Jednoho dne se Sakura potulovala okolo tábora. Nemohla usnout, rozhodla se tedy, že se aspoň projde. Už se chtěla vrátit zpět, byla už celkem unavená, když v tom ale najednou uslyšela hlasy.

"Cože?! Ten svitek mu musíme donést. Zabije nás!" Vykřikl zděšeně jeden hlas.

 _"Svitek!" Blesklo Sakuře hlavou._

"Já vím. Ale kdyby jsme ovládli tu moc...pomysli na to! Vždyť by proti nám nic nezmohl!" Oponoval druhý. Sakuře se rozšířili zorničky. Ten hlas už slyšela. To oni mají ten svitek. Chtěla už na ně vlítnout, ale uslyšela volání.

"Sakuro! Sakuro, kde jsi?!" Byla to Tsuki. Sakura rychle utekla ze svého úkrytu pryč. Určitě by jí tam našli.

"Tsuki. Ticho!" Sice šeptala, ale bylo poznat, že jestli neztichne bude mít co do činění s její rukou. Potom se ještě podívala na to místo, kde byl tábor těch, co ukradli svitek, ale už tam nebyli.

 _"Slyšeli mě," pomyslela si a povzdechla si. Byla to taková šance, jenže Tsuki to musela pokazit._

"Co?" Zeptala se Tsuki. Sakura jen zakroutila hlavou. Mohli jít kamkoliv. Rozhodla se, že si to nechá zatím pro sebe.

Ráno pokračovali dál v cestě. Tsuki se občas rozpačitě podívala na Sakuru. Měla pocit, jako kdyby jí něco překazila. Něco důležitého...ale nemohla teď na to myslet.

Tak to pokračovalo dál. Doba, kterou jim Naruto povolil se chýlila ke konci. Už věděli, že se vrátí s nepořízenou. Všichni si to dávali za vinu, ale nejvíc Sakura. Tohle se nemělo nikdy stát.

Nastal den, kdy se měli vrátit. Sakura i Aki byly zdrcené, protože ze všech měly asi největší představu, jakou moc svitek Měsíce představuje. Myslely si, že to dokážou...jenže se tak nestalo.

"Sakuro, můžu s tebou mluvit?" Ozvala se během cesty Tsuki. Sakura kývla a trochu s Tsuki zpomalily, aby je ostatní neslyšely.

"Co je?"

"Mám plán. Za celý ten měsíc jsme prozkoumali snad každý kout světa. Ale vím o jednom místě, kde jsme nebyli. Došlo mi to až teď, ale to místo je přímo ideální na ukrytí něčeho, co nechceš, aby někdo objevil,"

"Dobře, ale jak to chceš provést, z vesnice nás už nepustí," odporovala jí Sakura. Nějak se jí to nezdálo. Proč si vzpomněla až teď, když na to měla celý měsíc.

"No to je to. Potřebuju, abys mi s tím pomohla. Potřebuju, abys šla se mnou a dostala nás z Konohy. Znáš to tam lépe a navíc, Naruto je do tebe blázen!" Sakuře se to stále zdálo divné, ale nakonec jí slíbila, že něco vymislí. Potom se přidali k ostatním. Sasuke s Aki se na ně po zbytek cesty podezřívavě dívali. Tsuki neměli nějak v lásce. Nakonec se přišlo na to, že je to docela namyšlená, ufňukaná ženská, což se na první pohled nezdálo. Působila právě dojmem síly, skromnosti...

Další den dorazili do Konohy. Sakura, Sasuke a Aki šli za Narutem, zbytek se rozutekl do svých domovů.

Naše skupinka dorazila ke kanclu Hokageho. Sasuke zaťukal na dveře, ale nikdo neotevíral. Zkusil to ještě jednou. Stále nic.

"Kde je?" Zašeptala si pro sebe Aki, ale všichni ji dobře slyšeli. Sakura to nevydržela a vešla dovnitř. Neměla to ale dělat. Jakmile to uviděla, zvedl se jí žaludek.

"Co se děje?" Zeptali se Aki se Sasukem. Sakura jim clonila ve výhledu, ale nakonec jim uhla.

Všude po místnosti byla krev a zbytky těl. Vše bylo rozbité a hrozně to tam páchlo. I ti dva měli co dělat, aby se nepozvraceli. Pro jistotu rychle zavřeli dveře a přešli k oknu, aby se nadechli čerstvého vzduchu.

"Fuj! Co se tam stalo?!" Zeptal se ztěžka Sasuke. Ale ani jedna neměla sílu odpovědět. Jen tam tak šokovaně stály.

"Co se tam stalo? A...kde je Naruto?" Aki Sakuru objala, obě dvě to potřebovaly. Ale když ani jeden nevěděl, co dělat tak odešli do svých domovů. U Aki a Sakury nebyl slyšet ten každodenní smích, hádky, konverzace ani nic jiného. Ani jedna se neodvážila přerušit to ticho, protože ony to nepotřebovaly. Ony si skvěle rozumí i bez toho.

A tak to šlo už týden. Nikdo nevěděl, kde Naruto je, ale jak to tak vypadalo, tak až na naší skupinku, která se honila za svitkem Měsíce, tak až na ně to nikdo neřešil. Tsuki a Sakura svůj plán na najití svitku nepodnikly, protože věděly, že Sakura toho není schopna a stejně ani Tsuki nechtěla. Nejdřív se musí najít Naruto.

Ale jednoho dne šla Aki donést Sasukemu knihu, kterou po chtěl Sakuře. Byla už skoro u něj, když v tom uviděla Naruta.

Usmála a hned k němu běžela.

"Naruto! Kde jsi proboha byl? Co se stalo? A proč jsi nebyl tady? A co to máš kruci v kanclu?" Chrlila na něj jednu otázku za druhou, ale nevypadalo to, že by ho to zajímalo. Jen na chvíli se na ní podíval, ale hned zas šel dál.

"Naruto? Co ti..." Ani nestihla doříct otázku a hned visela ve vzduchu přímáčknutá ke zdi.

"Buď zticha, tvé otázky jsou mi ukradený,ať jsi, kdo jsi." Ačkoliv to řekl klidně, jeho chladný hlas dosti naznačoval, že to myslí vážně. Potom Aki pustila na zem a pokračoval v cestě.

"Naruto..." Zašeptala, vzala knihu a rychle došla k Sasukemu. Beze slov mu jí předala a rychle šla domů, aby řekla Sakuře, co se stalo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 14**

A tak to šlo už týden. Nikdo nevěděl, kde Naruto je, ale jak to tak vypadalo, tak až na naší skupinku, která se honila za svitkem Měsíce, tak až na ně to nikdo neřešil. Tsuki a Sakura svůj plán na najití svitku nepodnikly, protože věděly, že Sakura toho není schopna a stejně ani Tsuki nechtěla. Nejdřív se musí najít Naruto.

Ale jednoho dne šla Aki donést Sasukemu knihu, kterou po chtěl Sakuře. Byla už skoro u něj, když v tom uviděla Naruta.

Usmála a hned k němu běžela.

"Naruto! Kde jsi proboha byl? Co se stalo? A proč jsi nebyl tady? A co to máš kruci v kanclu?" Chrlila na něj jednu otázku za druhou, ale nevypadalo to, že by ho to zajímalo. Jen na chvíli se na ní podíval, ale hned zas šel dál.

"Naruto? Co ti..." Ani nestihla doříct otázku a hned vysela ve vzduchu přímáčknutá ke zdi.

"Buď zticha, tvé otázky jsou mi ukradený,ať jsi kdo jsi." Ačkoliv to řekl klidně, jeho chladný hlas dosti naznačoval, že to myslí vážně. Potom Aki pustila na zem a pokračoval v cestě.

"Naruto..." Zašeptala, vzala knihu a rychle došla k Sasukemu. Beze slov mu jí předala a rychle šla domů, aby řekla Sakuře, co se stalo.

Když dorazila domů, ihned šla najít Sakuru.

"Sakuro!" Ihned na ní růžovláska z druhého pokoje vyhlédla.

"Děje se něco? Jsi celá bledá," zamračila se a šáhla jí na čelo.

"Nic mi není, ale...radši se posaď," Sakura se zamračila ještě víc, ale poslechla jí.

"Nevyšiluj, nikam nechoď a poslouchej mě. Jak jsem šla za Sasukem, tak...jsem potkala Naruta. Seď!" Přikázala jí, když už se zvedala a pokračovala. "Něco s ním není v pořádku. Vůbec mě nepoznával a byl tak...tak chladný, já nevím, co se stalo, ale..." Její hlas zlomil a rozbrečela se. Sakura jí objala, ale svými myšlenkami byla úplně někde jinde.

Zahalený muž se blížil k hoře. Těsně před ní zastavil, složil pečetě a v tu chvíli se před ním objevil vstup do jeskyně. Jakmile do ní vešel, vstup znovu zmizel, ale neznámý se nedal zaskočit a tiše pokračoval dál. Až dorazil na konec. Vypadalo to jako nějaká smatyně s obětním oltářem. Celé to osvěcovalo jen několik pochodní, které byly umístěny na stěnách jeskyně.

Ze stínu vyšla očividně mužská postava.

"Máš to?"

"Ano," odpověděl neznámý a předal mu truhlici. Muž ji otevřel a znovu jí zavřel.

"Dobře, teď odejdi!" Rozkázal a zovu se podíval do truhly. Byl v ní svitek zdobený stříbrnými ornamenty, které se odrážely v očích neznámého ninji. Ninja se zlomyslně usmál a zmizel.

O DEN POZDĚJI

"Sakuro, Aki, Sasuke si vás volá!" Přiběhla udýchaná Tenten. Obě dvě se chtě nechtě zvedly a šly k hokage kanclu. Sasuke totiž zastupuje za Naruta. Nikdo nechce zvolit jiného Hokageho, protože za doby, kdy tu Naruto byl, byli všichni šťastní. Ne, že by jindy nebyli, ale za Naruta byli všichni prostě radši. Nadruhou stranu, nemůžou čekat, než se vrátí. Nikdo ani neví, jestli je živý, nebo mrtvý. Až na Sakuru a Aki.

Holky došly k Sasukemu, kde už byla Tsuki.

"Takže, vy a Tsuki máte misi. Bude to možná nebezpečná mise. Kolem Konohy se potuluje nějaký ninja. Nevíme kdo to je, ale je z něj cítit ohromná síla. Nevíme, zda na nás chce zaútočit nebo ne, ale kdyby ano. Bude to pro vesnici špatné. Vzlášť, když tu není Naruto," na chvíli se odmlčel, ale hned pokračoval. "Bude dobré zjistit, na čí straně tedy stojí, může se ale stát, že na vás zaútočí. V tom případě radši nějak zmizte, protože to opravdu není ledajaký shinobi. Ale posílám vás, protože jste to nejlepší, co můžu poslat a máte nějakou šanci tam nezemřít."

Dívky šly domů se nachystat. Sakura i Aki byli potichu, což se nikdy nestalo, když měly jít na misi. Vždy živě debatovaly o tom, co se stane a tak. Dnes ne. Dnes jen bezeslova vzali věci a šly k bráně, kde měly s Tsuki sraz.

"Ahoj," pozdravila je vesele Tsuki. Úsměv jí ale opadl, když viděla, jak se holky tváří.

"Co se stalo?"

"Ale nic," odbyla to Aki a vyrazily. Ale za celý den na nikoho nenarazily. A vzhledem k tomu, že už byla tma, rozhodly se, že se utáboří.

"Rozdělme si hlídky," začala Tsuki.

"Navrhuji, že první budu hlídkovat já, v jednu vzbudím Aki, a tebe vzbudí v čtyři. Berete?" Když nikdo neprotestoval, tak si Sakura vyskočila na strom a sledovala noční oblohu. Myšlenkami se vracela k modrookému blonďákovi.

"Co se ti stalo, Naruto?" Povzdychla si v hlavě. Najednou uslyšela něčí kroky. Rychle se schovala do koruny stromu a sledovala ninju, který si to mířil přímo k tábořišti. Sakura se pořádně zakoukala na osobu a rozpoznala blonďaté vlasy.

"Ne! To není on! Určitě ne!" Zakřičela v mysli, ale ve skutečnosti jen mlčky dál pozorovala tu postavu.  
"Ale co to má za truhlu?"  
"To sis opravdu myslela, že si tě nevšimnu?" Ozval se chladný a posměvačný hlas. Sakura strnula. Ten hlas...to je...  
"Naruto!"


	15. Chapter 15 - The End

**Návrat Naruta Namikazeho 15 - KONEC**

"Co se ti stalo, Naruto?" Povzdychla si v hlavě. Najednou uslyšela něčí kroky. Rychle se schovala do koruny stromu a sledovala ninju, který si to mířil přímo k tábořišti. Sakura se pořádně zakoukala na osobu a rozpoznala blonďaté vlasy.  
"Ne! To není on! Určitě ne!" Zakřičela v mysli, ale ve skutečnosti jen mlčky dál pozorovala tu postavu.  
"Ale co to má za truhlu?"  
"To sis opravdu myslela, že si tě nevšimnu?" Ozval se chladný a posměvačný hlas. Sakura strnula. Ten hlas...to je...  
"Naruto!" Vyjekla nevědomky. Ihned si zakryla pusu. Ale bylo to k ničemu.  
"Co? Netuším o kom mluvíš, ale to je jedno...Nepřišel jsem bojovat. Takže jestli nechceš zemřít, tak se kliď z cesty," Sakura přivřela oči. To není on. Ne, něco se muselo stát.  
"Co se ti stalo?" Zeptala se a snažila se zahnat slzy, které se jí dostávaly do očí. "Tohle nejsi ty,"  
"Tohle přesně jsem já! Nevím, co si myslíš, děvenko, máš jediný štěstí, že dnes se mi opravdu nechce, ale už bys byla mrtvá. Takže máš poslední šanci a zdrhni. Samozřejmě, tvoje přítelkyně to štěstí nemají, ale to přežiješ," chladnota a lhostejnost z něj jen sršela. Sakura se otřásla.  
"To ti nedovolím," zavrčela na něj. "Ať se ti stalo cokoliv, dostanu tě zpět, Naruto,"  
"Ou, takhle se ten hoch jmenoval?" Zasmál se posměšně. "Neboj, žije. Bojuje, ale hold škoda...silnější nakonec vždycky vyhraje, že ano?"  
"Ty-tys ho ovládl?" Její hlas se třásl vztekem. Zavřela oči a uklidnila se. "Kdo vůbec jsi?"  
"Já? Hakai no kami, já jsem ta síla svitku Měsíce. Ti pošetilci si mysleli, že mě ovládnou. Ale mě se spíš zamlouval tady tenhle blonďák, kterej byl ještě k tomu po ruce" na chvíli se odmlčel, ale hned pokračoval. "Ostatně, nevím, proč si tu s tebou vykládám. Svou šanci jsi propásla. Škoda, jsi pěkná," jen hlupák by nepoznal, že lítost jen hraje.  
Nepatrně se přikrčil a z nebe začali šlehat blesky. Naštěstí se věnoval jen Sakuře, takže Aki a Tsuki, které jejich debata vzbudila, se stihly skrýt.  
Sakura se zkušeně vyhýbala všem bleskům bušícím do vyprahlé země. Sotva dopadla na větev, ihned uhýbala jiné, která se po ní začala ohánět. Sakuře hned došlo, že to stvoření, které na ní útočí, může ovládat celou přírodu. A nestojí ho to nic.  
Růžovláska zrovna uhýbala ohnivé kouli, když začaly dívky taky bojovat. Začaly po něm házet zbraně a do toho na něj posílaly různé techniky. Ale jedině, co se stalo, že se to těsně u něj odrazilo a vše, co na něj poslaly, teď letělo na ně.  
Sakura ale nemohla nic udělat, sama měla práce až nad hlavu. Jen v hlavě doufala, že se jim nic nestane. Když však uviděla obě dvě živé a i zdravé, oddychla si a znovu se plně ponořila do boje. Měla v hlavě plán, o kterém ale nevěděla, jestli vyjde. Neměla ale čas se tím zaobírat, protože šance se může naskytnout jen jednou a ona jí nesmí propásnout.  
Už to trvalo moc dlouho. Všechny jen uhýbaly jeho útokům, ale nedostaly šanci ho napadnout. Prvotní útok dopadl katastrofou a k druhému už nedošlo. Všechny už byly unavené, obzvlášť Sakura, které se věnoval nejvíce.  
Sakura dopadla na zem a byla připravená hned odskočit jinam, aby jí zem něco neudělala. Jenže se jí zničeho nic zatočila hlava a zem, která hned zvlhla jí celou obalila a poslala dolů k zemi. Ležela uvězněná pod bahnem a snažila se různými pohyby osvobodit. Slyšela Tsuki a Aki, jak na ní ječí její jméno, ale jí jen hučelo v uších. Vystrašeně valila oči na přicházejícího Naruta, který se chladně zabodával do jejích očí. Postavil se nad ní.  
"Vydržely jste dlouho, ani jsem to nečekal. Ale nevšimla sis podstatné věci. Už nějakou dobu ti v těle koluje můj jed. Pomalu tě zabijí, dlouho o tom nevíš a potom...potom máš zhruba tak hodinu života. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsi bojovala a rozproudila pořádně krev, tak počítám, že do pár minut bude po tobě. Ale pro jistotu," řekla a natáhl ruku směrem odhozenému kunai, který k němu ihned přiletěl. "Si to pojistím,"  
Sakura se smířila s tím nejhorším. Věděla, že zemře tak či tak.  
"Ne!" Zaječela Naruto a dopadl na kolena. "Za-zabij mě!" Vrčel přes křečovitě stisknuté zuby. "Zabij mě, Sakuro!"  
"Na-Naruto?"  
"Dělej!" Zaječel a najednou se znovu změnil. Jeho pohled, který se teď svíral bolestí, se změnil na chladný, stejný jako před tím.  
"Ou, trošku jsem ztratil kontrolu," pronesl. Sakura věděla, že Naruto zemře, ale neodpustil by jí, kdyby ho nechala pobíhat po světě ovládaného zlem. Ihned se natáhla po kataně, kterou upustila.  
"A to mi stačilo!" Řekla rázně a vrazila mu jí do břicha. Zastřeným zrakem sledovala, jak z Narutových začal unikat rudý kouř. Když bylo po všem, jeho tělo dopadlo vedle ní. Nejprve myslela, že už je mrtvý, ale uslyšela potom jeho sípavé nadechnutí.  
Najednou, když začal ustupovat adrenalin, začala pociťovat, že jí opouštějí síly. Začala vykašlávat krev.  
"Sa-Sakuro," zasípal bledý Naruto a koutkem z úst mu vytekl pramínek krve. Sakuře se naplnily oči slzami.  
"Naruto," zašeptala a chtěla ho chytnout za ruku. Ale zjistila, že jí jed už paralyzoval tělo. "Naruto, je mi to tak líto!" Naruto chtěl něco odpovědět, ale v tom k nim přiběhla Tsuki s Aki.  
"Sakuro, Naruto!" Přiběhla Aki, Tsuki jí jen potichu následovala.  
"Aki!" Usmál se Naruto. Všechno ho stálo spousty síly.  
"Proboha, musíme něco udělat," začala se bát Aki, Tsuki jen smutně zavrtěla hlavou. "Ne, to přece...já vás potřebuju! Oba dva! Vždyť,"  
"Aki, poslouchej mě," přerušila jí Sakura. "Už jsi velká holka a ty si poradíš, už nás nepotřebuješ. Vím, že teď si to nemyslíš, ale věř mi," usmála se a zavřela oči.  
"Sa-Sakuro!" Vykřikla Aki a naplno se rozbrečela.  
"Aki," zašeptal Naruto. "Já vím, že jsem tě měl hlídat a že jsem tě tehdy ztratil. A ani jsem se ti neomluvil,"  
"Nemáš za co se omlouvat, nebyla to tvá vina," odmlouvala mu.  
"Měl jsem tě víc hlídat, každopádně i tak jsi pro mě byla jako dcera. A jsem rád, že jsem tě poznal," usmál se a zavřel oči. Ještě žil, ale moc ho to vysilovalo.  
"Já jsem tě taky ráda poznala, Naruto," zašeptala a chytla ho za ruku. On jí slabě stisknul a tím dal najevo, že tu je ještě s ní...a potom najednou povolil...

Když něco skončí, vždy něco nového začíná. A Aki to věděla lépe než kdokoliv jiný. Už to bylo pár let, co ztratila svou "rodinu", ale dokázala se vzchopit a pokračovat dál. A teď jako každý rok v tento den stála před hřbitovem a držela v rukou dvě bílé růže. Nikdy nebrala jiné, protože první květina, co od nich dostala, byla právě ona bílá růže.  
Došla před jejich hrob, kde zřetelně rozpoznala jejich jména, která tam byla zapsána už deset let. Beze slova je položila na mramorovou desku a odstoupila o pár kroků.  
"Tak znovu sbohem, Naruto, Sakuro," zašeptala a vydala se domů za svou rodinou.


	16. Last Look Back

_**Ne, neoživuji starou povídku. Návrat Naruta Namikazeho je minulostí a tam zůstane.**_  
 _ **Ale před pár dny jsem si rozpomněla na chyby, které jsem udělala během psaní této povídky a začala jsem se lehce provinile, jak jsem povídku nakonec ukončila.**_  
 _ **Tohle není normální díl, není o nikom z Naruto světa a ani o Aki, je to více autobiografická věc, v podstatě je to možnost přečíst si o tom, jak NNN vznikalo.**_  
 _ **Už je to rok a půl od posledního dílu a tohle je jen řádné sbohem povídce.**_

* * *

Dívka se podívala na pozadí svého počítače, kde se na ní usmíval blonďatý ninja s uhrančivě modrýma očima. Na sobě měl svou tak milovanou oranžovou soupravu.  
"Ach jo, asi nikdy nenajdu dobrou povídku, kde se dočkáš konce, co? Naruto," nutno dodat, že pro svůj věk měla trochu pokroucené, co je dobrá povídka. Hlavně, že tam je hodně romantiky a šťastných konců, ne?  
Dívka si unaveně prohrábla své hnědé vlasy a podívala se na hodiny. Měla by už jít spát. Zítra jí začíná znovu škola po dvoutýdenních vánočních prázdninách a měla by se na to vyspat.  
Ale nemohla. Ty povídky jí trápily. Chtěla pro jejího hrdinu příběh, který by mu zajistil alespoň v tom malým vesmíru fanfikce šťastný konec, který si zasloužil od té doby, co ho měla tu čest potkat. Protože on jí změnil život a ona mu za to byla nadosmrti vděčná.  
Bezmocně se podívala na svou starší sestru, jak jde spát. Co má dělat? Nemůže jí tu svítit, donutila by ji jít hned spát. Děvče nemělo jinou možnost. Počkalo, až její sestra usnula. Když jasně uslyšelo z druhé strany místnosti klidné, pravidelné oddechování, vzalo si svůj teprve patnáct dní starý tablet a zalezlo si pod peřinu. Tam dívka zapnula poznámkový blok a začala psát první řádky. Ano, bylo to nepohodlné, ale lepší řešení neměla.  
V hlavě jí vířilo tolik nápadů. Všechny se ale zakládaly na její idei, která měla kořeny v těch všech povídkách, které považovala, za ty nejlepší. Mysl jedenáctileté dívky, která vstupovala do puberty byla prostě hodně růžová.  
A nakonec se rozhodla pro její vůbec nejlepší verzi. Bylo jedno, že je to jedna z těch nejklišovatějších věcí, které člověk může přečíst. Když měla základ první kapitoly hotový, dívka s úsměvem zhasla tablet a zachumlala se do peřin. Než usnula, odehrával se jí v hlavě příběh, jak by to mohlo pokračovat.  
Další den se děvče vzbudilo pozdě. Včerejší ponocování si vybralo svou daň, ale nic si z toho nedělalo. Naopak, mělo radost, že se do toho pustilo. A i když vstávalo pozdě, nebyla to žádná katastrofa. Nakonec, školu má doslova přes silnici.  
Celý den nedávala pozor. Ne, v hlavě se jí rodily různé variace, co by se mohlo v jejím příběhu odehrát. Na kraje sešitů si dělala poznámky všech nápadů, z výkladu učitelů si neodnesla absolutně nic.  
Když dorazila domů, její sestra seděla u počítače a nevypadalo to, že by jej chtěla v bližší době opustit. Nemohla jí vyhánět, ptala by se proč a kdyby jí řekla, že chce psát povídku, nejspíš by se jí vysmála. Nikdy neměla pochopení pro její záliby. Vždy jí říkala, že je divná.  
Děvče se tedy mrzutě přesunulo ke svému tabletu a pokračovalo tam. Nelíbilo se jí, že jí její sestra stále okupuje počítač. Byla tam každý den, zatímco ona se tam dostala výjimečně.  
Když její sestra musela odejít do hudebky, dívka se chytila příležitosti. Rychle zasedla na židli, snad ve strachu, že by jí někdo zabral místo a pustila Word. Začala rychle ťukat do klávesnice, aby mohla převést svoji fanfikci do nul a jedniček v počítači.  
Její sestra už dávno přišla zpět z hodiny, ale nechala jí být. Dívka se po pár hodinách usmála. První díl byl napsaný. A byla s ním spokojenější, než s jakoukoli povídkou, co četla.  
Teď ještě vymyslet název. Dívka se nerozmýšlela dlouho, kašlala na nějakou hru slov, která by mohla čtenáře snad přesvědčit, aby si její povídku přečetl. Příběh začíná návratem její hrdiny, který konečně ví, kdo je. Už to má, název, který jí bude doprovázet další tři roky. Návrat Naruta Namikazeho.

Po pár měsících, už jako dvanáctiletá, jak hrdě prohlašovala, si uvědomila, proč některé povídky zůstávají nedokončené. Sama měla problém vydávat často a pravidelně. Někdy dokázala vydat další díl hned další týden. Někdy to byla otázka i měsíců. Přesto dokázala během jednoho roku vydat deset dílů, což nakonec považovala více méně za úspěch.  
Na co byla pyšná, bylo, že během jednoho roku se jí značně posunul styl psání a několik levelů výš. Stále však měla hlavu plnou happyendů a pomalu se utápěla ve světě puberty.

Jako třináctiletá, jak s nezájmem odpovídala všem tazatelům, byla zcela potopená v pubertě.  
Začala se zajímat i o skutečný svět a ačkoliv na svého hrdinu nikdy nezapomněla a držela si ho jako své malé tajemství, zájem o povídku odpadl.  
Její subjektivní znaky, jak poznat dobrou povídku, se velmi změnily. Její mysl už nebyla jenom růžová, začínala si uvědomovat, že takový život prostě není. A nakonec byla ještě ráda, že ten rok dokázala publikovat jeden jediný díl.

Stále jako třináctiletá, ale už jiného roku, jak si uvědomovala, neplánovala nic napsat. Její zájmy už naplno ležely někde jinde a dávno odepsaná povídka, která už byla několikrát oživována, zase upadala do zapomnění dívčiny zaneprázdněné mysli.  
Puberta ji pomalu opouštěla a nakonec jednoho dne přišla jedna jediná osoba, která jí vnukla zajímavý nápad. A příběh se dočkal pokračování.

Už jako čtrnáctiletá, jak jí naznačil dort při oslavě jejich narozenin, při jednom z těch nudných dní, kdy už si myslíte, že i bušení do zdi hlavou by byla větší zábava, si dívka vzpomněla na svou, neustále čekající, povídku. Proto zasedla za počítač a začala znovu psát. Zjistila, že je to lepší činnost, než nic nedělaní. Proto toho roku vyšly díly tři.

Stále jí bylo čtrnáct, ale toho roku už měla dostat svůj občanský průkaz, jak si radostně připomínala. Cítila se mnohem vyzrálejší, více dospělá. Puberta už byla nadobro pryč a její zájmy se znovu změnily. Povídka už k nim nikdy nepatřila.  
Dívka se toho roku rozhodla, že je čas to konečně ukončit.  
Byla to kapitola jejího života, která už byla dávno pryč. Její názory už se neslučovaly s těmi, když jako jedenáctiletá četla povídky od gagara na Konoze. Pochopila, že nic není růžový a zalitý sluncem. Pochopila, že dobro nemůže existovat bez zla, ačkoliv se to jejímu jedenáctiletém já příčilo. A i když se ta vzpomínka na tu dobu před třemi lety vzpouzela, kopala okolo sebe, jak mohla, čtrnáctiletá dívka se rozhodla. Napíše patnáctý díl. Poslední díl.

O týden později na svém účtu na Konoze mohla objevit první díl nové povídky. Nová povídka, nová etapa její života...

Šestnáctiletá dívka, jak si vystrašeně uvědomovala, publikovala již dvanáctý díl své fanfikce. Nadávala si za tu téměř roční pauzu mezi desátým a jedenáctým dílem.  
Ovšem tentokrát to nebylo z nezájmu o povídku, byla prvním rokem na střední škole. A velmi těžké, neměla čas a ani sílu na to, aby měla něco psát sama pro sebe. Stačila ta desetistránková práce do fyziky, no ne?  
Provinile si vzpomněla na svou první povídku. Až s odstupem času si uvědomila, co pro ní znamenala.  
Ano, sama viděla, že byla naivní, když si myslela, že je to dobrá povídka. Ale ty mezery mezi díly, které se tvořily, protože jí se nechtělo psát, jí mrzely.  
Co jí ale více užíralo, byl konec. Už tehdy věděla, že ho urychlila, že ho měla více rozepsat. Ale až teď si uvědomila, jaký nedůstojný konec svému hrdinovi, který s ní byl i po tolika letech, nastolila.  
Kde si vysnila jedenáctiletá holčička šťastný život svého hrdiny, tam mu čtrnáctiletá dívka uvařila bídnou smrt.

 _"Slibovala jsi šťastný konec," uslyšela jsem v hlavě hlas Aki. Mladá pohledná dívka, kterou jsem si vysnila pro svůj vůbec první příběh, který jsem kdy vyprávěla._  
 _"Já vím," odpověděla jsem jí zahanbeně._  
 _"Nezasloužili jsme si to, víš?" Pokárala mě a já jen beze slova přikývla. "Po všech těch nikdy nekončících přestávkách jsi nám dala jen smutek a smrt,"_  
 _"Já vím," zopakovala jsem svá předchozí slova. "Proto po pěti letech, patnácti dílech a 13 998 slovech píšu tohle,"_


End file.
